Naruto:A Legend To Behold
by Liam Cullen
Summary: They had suffered,yes,and they couldn't stand it anymore,helped by close friends they decided too seek abundance in another world. Naruto.U Sasuke.U
1. Chapter 1

Well,its been a very long while since I was here,and I've definitely gotten better with my writing and I hope you all see that too,this is my new Fanfic please kindly,(I beg of you) read an REVIEW.

PROLOGUE

A kid with blonde hair with a tint of black at the end, sat down in a prison,he had his same orange clothes,but there was blood on it and it looked tattered after his battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end,he looked around 12.

"Kid,are you ready?,the Chakra you need is ready,and you can use your mastered Sharingan to get the hell outta here",Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"Hmm,okay,I'll need to break out of here silently,I've had enough of this wretched village,let's go",Naruto muttered silently to the fox.

"Hey,you better not be saying any shit or else I'll...",the guard left to watch Naruto didn't finish his words as Naruto grabbed him from the cell.

"Just drop the keys and no one gets hurt",Naruto said gently.

"You monster-fox",the man said as he struggled.

Naruto just smirked.

Shizune entered Tsunade's office,she looked like she just went through a bad day,as she breathed heavily.

"Hokage-sama,a lot of Jonins were found lying in the cells",she said loudly as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What...are they dead?",Tsunade replied as she shook on her chair.

"No...but Naruto's missing",Shizune said as her voice toned down.

"Finally...I hope Sasuke does his wish and gets to the other dimensional world",Naruto muttered to Kyuubi as they reached a large golden gate.

"I'm sure he'll find his way,everything's ready all you need to do is drop some of your blood",Kyuubi said back.

Naruto nodded,he was wearing a black long coat,he had skinny black pants,he took a Kunai and stabbed his hand,he dropped his blood on a circular plate near the gate,he had his white spiky hair with a tint of black on it,and had no whiskers.

The gate glowed and Naruto walked through it.

Sasuke reached another golden gate,but Itachi was following him.

He wore a black top with the Uchiha symbol at the back,and some black shorts with some bandages on his hand ,he had his duck butt hair ,with a tint of white on it,while Itachi wore his ANBU uniform.

"This is it...drop some of your blood",Itachi said as he reached Sasuke's side.

Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and stabbed his hand,he dropped the blood on a fan looking shape,it was the Uchiha's Clan symbol.

Sasuke calmly did it,the gate glowed and he walked towards it,but was stopped by Itachi.

"Sasuke,its gonna be hard for you in that world...and you've worked so hard to gain your Mangeyko Sharingan,and so has your cousin,I can't just leave you alone like that",Itachi said as a tear dropped from his eye.

Itachi grabbed his eye,as blood flowed from it terribly,he then poked Sasuke's head with the blood,Sasuke felt a surge of power,and his Mangeyko manifested more stronger,he had a tear too,but couldn't stay any longer he walked into the golden gate.

"Thank you,Itachi".

2 YEARS LATER

Sasuke was standing on a hill,he had grown older and much more taller,he was still clearly fit,he had bandages from the end of his arm too his wrist,he was wearing a black top with the Uchiha Symbol at the back and same black skinny pants.

He had a purple rope around him,which held his sword and its sheath,the only odd thing on him was the Fire Nation Symbol on a red headband on his head.

"Sasuke,you've been a good soldier recently..my father wants you to be a general",Azula said beside Sasuke as they looked over the river below.

Sasuke just sighed,"I don't wanna be a General...but I would like to request for something that would pay to me and the FireNation",Sasuke said with cool tone still looking at the river.

"And what will that be?".

"The Firelord should give me 50 men,who I will specially train,and four ships,but not really big ones,then he shall be truly proud",Sasuke said as he gripped his sword tighter.

Azula thought over it for sometime,she had known Sasuke for about two years,and had developed feelings for him,but hid it well,he was a good soldier too,despite not being a bender,he was great at hand-to-hand combat and with that his sword.

"I'll tell him,but don't forget our main goal...to capture the Avatar",Azula said as she walked away.

Sasuke didn't really look forward to that goal,he had hidden a lot of things to Azula,and she was still always open to him,his Mangeyko was more powerful than ever,he had his eyes intent on one thing.

Finishing everything with Naruto.

He didn't hear about Naruto in the Elemental Nations,but still searched for him in their wars against the water tribe,he knew about the avatar disappearing.

"I thought you said he disappeared for over a hundred years...why are we still looking for him?",Sasuke said with his usual cool tone,not changing his sight from the river.

Azula stopped,"I heard he has come back,we set out tomorrow",Azula then continued walking back into the FireNation.

Sasuke just shrugged,chasing someone who had disappeared for over hundred years suddenly came back,speaking of disappearing,he remembered Zuko who the Firelord banished to look for the Avatar,he just gripped his sword and walked away.

There was a long wooden bridge,a woman and her son were about to cross over it when three thugs stopped them.

"Surrender all your goods,and no one gets hurt".

The thugs were about to beat up the woman,when someone said"touch her...and your death will be swift than I wanted it to be".

The thugs stopped and looked at a nearby tree,a young boy around his fifteens came out.

He had three marks on each cheek,which looked like whiskers,he wore a black top,with a fan symbol at the back,the hat covered his eyes as he faced down,he was also carrying a Katana sheathed by his side.

"Death?",one of the thugs said,"we'll see who dies!",he finished as he scoffed.

He then ran over to the boy with a punch,the boy simply dodged it to the side,and moved back,showing him a hand sign to 'come and get it',the man grew more angry and started punching.

The kid easily dodged it with ease,as the man grew tired,he had a straight black pupil,and blonde hair with a tint of black on it.

He proceeded to punch the man in quick session,then finished him with a roundhouse kick.

The man spun a bit in the air and fell down.

The other two thugs then ran at the kid again.

But this time they showed some skills in teamwork and hand-to-hand combat,but he still easily dodged their attacks.

It then reached a point,where he was fighting only one man,the one created lightning and blasted it towards the kid.

The kid then reacted fully,his eyes became red,with three tomoes(Sharingan),he easily blocked the thugs punches and gave him a flying kick,then a roundhouse,sending him flying.

The lightning reached his face,almost getting him but then he suddenly disappeared.

The last thug looked around but didn't see anyone,"Blast off!",yelled the kid,as he gave the man an uppercut into the air,then kicked him,sending him flying into a tree.

The kid landed with ease,"Don't you ever steal,or try to steal from people again...you're lucky you're pathetic",the kid said in a cold ruthless tone.

The thugs helped themselves up,and ran away.

The kid just went over to his hat and picked it up.

"Thank you kid...but don't you think you're too young for all this violence",the woman said as she stood up dusting her cloth.

The kid just wore his hat,"try to be more safe next time ma'am",he said in a cold tone and walked away.

The little boy walked over to the mysterious man,"sir,are you...the...the wanderer?",he said in an innocent tone.

"Wow kid,they've already given ya a name",Kyuubi muttered from inside the kid.

The kid didn't talk and just bent down,and handed over some money to the little boy,"if that's what they call me,get yourself a handful of things to buy",the blonde haired kid said in a more gentle and nicer tone.

He then set off,crossing the bridge,"I guess so,but I've been in this village for over a year,I think its time I started exploring this world",the blonde kid said and looked up to the sky.

*Breaking Benjamin Dance With the devil* plays off

Naruto: A Legend To Behold


	2. Chapter 2

**Well,its me again,I decided too make a poll on Naruto's pairing,please vote after you read chapter 1,and NO this time I won't disappoint.**

**The options are:**

**Harem**

**OC**

**Yue**

**Ino**

**CHapter 2 is coming very,very soon,and I hope you will all enjoy it,I've learned a lot by reading a lot,and I mean a lot of Fanfics.**

**So without further ado,I'm not working on only this fanfic,I have A Naruto/Devil May Cry Fanfic coming also,I just pray I get enough Reviews,yep,that's the important in my life now.**

**So read,review and say whatever you wanna say,and if there's any twist you don't like in the story,(There are gonna be A LOT of twists,I really think I gave this my best),feel free...what the heck DO tell me if you don't like.**

**I'm waiting for at least ONE review before I move on two Chapter 2,but even if it doesn't come...*sigh*...I'll still have too fucking update,it'll be fun writing stories from now on anyway.**

**And I'm not really a comedy person,but I'll try my best anyway.**

**Please review,review,review,all about the reviews.**

**And now without further ado.**

**"I will set History,I will correct every mistake".**

**-?**

** BOOK1:THE TALES OF SASUKE 1**

**" I really didn't know what too do anymore,but Ozai definitely was a loyal man too his soldiers,paying us well,Azula wasn't a bit of a princess,but it was nice too be with her,and now I'm in the middle of a war.**

**I really don't care about any of them,but I do wanna destroy Konoha,and erase my pain,which I know isn't possible,I hate this argh!"**

Sasuke was training in a large field near the FireNation castle,he was wearing a light white jacket and his blue skinny pants.

He kept rolling his sword,and kept slicing off different parts of wood dummies,showing his exceptional skills with his sword.

The Fire Nation was pretty boring whenever he wasn't on a mission,and the only thing fun was too keep on slicing dummies,and try too forget the past.

He then sheathed it when he was through.

"Not bad for a Non-Bender".

"Not bad?,yeah right",Sasuke scoffed as he replied Azula.

"Is that a new sword technique?",Azula asked,rather curiously.

"Yes,but I haven't fully mastered it though",Sasuke said.

"You know your fangirls are watching right?,and you're sweating",Azula said as she walked around the field.

Sasuke shrugged,"I sensed them since,but I'm ready if they come out".

Azula giggled a bit,"anyway,I hope you're ready for the trip?".

Sasuke just took a deep breath and sat down,"I guess so,my men are ready,so where are we going to?".

"Well,we're gonna hit the Water Tribe first",Azula said as she started to walk away,"Wanna have some of those Ramen you always liked?".

Sasuke stood up,"well why not?",he gripped his sword and followed Azula.

"SASUKE!".

The duck-butted hair Ninja actually sweat dropped as he quickly performed a seal,"SHUNSHIN!",disappearing immediately.

The Fangirls groaned and sighed not being able too grab their beloved Sasuke,"I Hate it when he does that!".

Sasuke and Azula were eating Ramen in a large room in the Royal Palace,they both sat on a long couch,enjoying their meals.

"So Sasuke,tell me how's it like back at where you came from",Azula said,even though she'd known him for over two years,he still hid a lot of things from her.

Sasuke finished his Ramen,and dropped the plate on a table,"well,its...not that good,there are a lot of bad people,and good people",Sasuke said as he stood up,"I'll go tell the firelord I'm ready",and with that he walked away.

"Still not gonna tell me about yourself huh?",Azula thought,she just shrugged and continued eating.

FLASHBACK

Azula was sitting in the palace,she was on a throne of hers,while some soldiers were at her front.

She looked at all of them,she noticed two weren't wearing their head gears and were talking and laughing.

She stood up and went to them.

"Both of you,where are your head gears,show some respect before the princess!".

They both had black pupils.

One wore a white top,had black skin tight pants,he had black long hair with a tint of yellow at the end with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

The other too wore a black a top and black skin tight pants,he had bandages on his right arm covering his arm to his wrist,he also carried a Katana,but on his back.

The notable trait was that at the back of their clothes,there was a fan symbol of red and white.

"Is it a must for us to wear them,we are not even soldiers yet",the one wearing bandages said.

Azula just shrugged and went to sit,"anyway,you shall enter a comp,the last person that remain shall be soldiErs",she said with not much interest and directed them to a passageway.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke stood in front of his 50 men,although he referred to them as 'Knights',they've been good soldiers,as whenever the firelord found out he couldn't take over a certain place for a long period,then it was up to the Knights of Sasuke.

"As you all know,I'm not that good with speeches,so I'm gonna make this quick,the Firelord sent us to conquer Omashu,and I want a very good mission done...no flaws and no mistakes...that's all",Sasuke said in a cold tone as he gave a signal for his men to enter the ships.

Sasuke turned around and started walking towards the ships,he was wearing a top with long sleeves,they were red,but the Uchiha symbol was at the back,he wore normal black skin tight pants,with standard Shinobi sandals,and his sword.

"Hey Sasuke,ready to move?.

Sasuke looked back and saw Azula walk up to him.

"I'm gonna discard the soldiers immediately to Omashu,to scout there,while we go alone to search for the Avatar".

"Well,ok,so we go alone to search for the Avatar,I recommend you grab some help on the way?",Azula said.

"Hmm,Hiroshi right?",Sasuke said as they got on the ship.

It was smaller than the other ships,which have already started sailing in another direction.

"Yes",Azula said with a smirk

Sasuke was happy at the sound of the name,he remembered Hiroshi,Hiroshi was almost just like him,having left the Ninja world to come here,Sasuke was glad that there was gonna be a boy to accompany them.

"Anyway,let's start moving",with rthat said Sasuke went over to the Captain's ward.

Sasuke's crew were nearing land,it was around 7 in the morning.

Sasuke was awake,but was meditating,he had a piece of lightning in his hand,which grew bigger every minute.

Then there was a knock on the door,Sasuke opened his eyes and the lightning disappeared,"I hate whoever's at that door".

He stood up and went to open the door.

"Morning Lord Sasuke,we're near land and are ready to stop",a Fire Nation soldier said.

"Okay,you guys shall sail back to meet the other soldiers at Omashu,I'll catch up as fast as I can",Sasuke said,with a cool but serious tone.

The man looked startled,"but sir,how exactly...will you catch up?".

Sasuke just managed to smirk,"that's for me to worry about".

The man nodded and bowed.

Sasuke closed the door and went back to meditating,he sat down and closed his eyes.

After some minutes,he raised his left hand,it made a sound of birds chirping,and then lightning manifested from it.

It grew bigger and bigger,then there was another knock on the door.

"I'll never learn at this rate",Sasuke shrugged and went to open the door.

He opened it and saw Azula,"Morning Sasuke".

Sasuke came out,"Morning Azula",he started walking out of the long passageway to the outskirts of the ship.

"Well,Hiroshi isn't too far from here",Azula said,"and he might not be too happy to see you,oh this will be fun",she finished.

Sasuke just shrugged as they reached the end of the passageway,they walked on some stairs.

They've reached land,and this was where Sasuke was too get down.

"Do catch up as fast as you can!",Azula said as she punched Sasuke,who just glared at her and jumped out of the ship.

The ship roared again and started moving back.

Sasuke started walking towards the wood.

He finally reached a large hill,by looking down,one could see a pretty large village.

Sasuke slid down the hill,remembering when he first came here.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke just sat down outside of the building,as Hiroshi came to him.

"Sup Sasuke".

Sasuke stood up and handshook Hiroshi as he scrubbed through his hair,he had his Black top on with the Uchiha Symbol at his back,he head his shorts on also.

"Yo,Hiro,how are you?",he said in his cool tone,but with a mere smile.

"She's...she's coming today".

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke got to the gate of the village,the past kept hitting him,but he just kept ignoring it.

He proceeded to walk,"Hey who are you!?".

Sasuke looked up at the gate and saw a Fire Nation soldier,who startled when he saw him.

The Soldier jumped down and bowed before him,"Lord Sasuke,I'm sorry to have been so rude",he said.

Sasuke just waved,"no need to apologize,does Hiroshi still live here?".

The Soldier thought for some time,"yes,but watch out for this village sir".

Sasuke then started walking,"that's for me to worry about,thanks".

The Soldier just saluted him and went back to his post.

Sasuke walked deeper into the 'village'.

He could still remember Hiroshi's house right?,he finally reached a large compound,it had the Uchiha symbol on it,and was at least 50 meters wide looking at it from the outside.

He knocked on the gate,after some time someone opened the door.

It was a girl,"Lord Sasuke",the girl said as she jumped to hug Sasuke.

She wore a simple yellowish Kimono,she had long black hair,reaching her shoulders,and from the back

Sasuke softly hugged her back,"Hey Suki".

They were in that hug for about a minute,before they finally broke it up.

"Where's everyone?",Sasuke asked with a more lightened tone,looking around as he walked.

"Mum and Dad traveled,while Hiroshi went for his training session",Suki said.

Sasuke noticed her tone changed when she mentioned Hiroshi.

"What's up with Hiroshi?".

Suki looked at Sasuke,"what do you mean?,she had an innocent look on her face.

Sasuke didn't talk.

Suki moved closer to him,"he's still the same...just like you were before..after losing your most loved one".

Sasuke startled,he was then hugged by Suki,she always knew when too hug him,when he was...totally down,his mind going back,all then snapped away by her warm feeling around him.

"Thanks...thanks Suki,you always know when I need a hug",Sasuke said with a smile.

They started walking into the main house,"so how have you been doing with Azula?".

"Azula's fine,I've been promoted to captain..I just came to ask for help from Hiroshi,since the Avatar is back,the war is gonna get tougher",Sasuke said with a slight cold tone.

"Hiroshi's goteen even stronger,he was awarded best strategist,best warrior,and besnt Non-Bender",Suki with an happy tone as they got into the house.

Sasuke grew another smile,"That's great".

"So what do you wanna eat?,the maids could make anything".

Sasuke sat down,"how about you give me something from your hands",Sasuke smiled.

Suki giggled and went to another room.

Sasuke's past hit him again,he remembered this place.

FLASHBACK

A younger Sasuke was on the bed in the same room as Hiroshi suddenly sped in and hid at his back,he was wearing a Black Uchiha top and black pants as he jumped on the bed,he had black hair(Just think of Shisui's hair) with a light brown colour over it.

"Dude!,they found a way into the house,and then you're not wearing your top!",he said with quick speed as footsteps could be heard coming towards the door.

"Idiot".

Hiroshi's face blanked out as a group of 'monsters' reached the door,with Sasuke joining him,"Fuck,why didn't you tell me it was them?".

"SCREW YOU!".

END OF FLASHBACK

He was already thinking about what would happen if Hiroshi was to come back,but he couldn't keep running,he'll just have to face it.

Suki came back with some tean"at least this will sustain you till the food is ready".

Ssauke grabbed the tea cup,and drank out of it,"Hmm,still good at your tea making,Thank You".

Suki smiled,"Thank You Sasuke".

Sasuke stood outside of the compound,it was nearing evening and still Hiroshi wasn't back,even though Sasuke didn't really wanna see him, he was getting worried.

Then a Fire Nation soldier ran up to him,"Lord Sasuke,Hiroshi is being attacked".

"Lead",Sasuke said with a cold tone as he followed the soldier.

The location was the middle of the village.

Some Fire benders were attacking a certain boy,he looked around his fifteens.

He wore a simple black top,with the Uchiha symbol at his back,he had a tattoo of the Uchiha Symbol on his left shoulder too,he had bandages on his right arm had black spiky hair which had a light brown color on it,,and a Katana sheathed on his back,wearing skin tight black pants.

He was neatly dodging the Fire they threw at him.

"Come on non-Bender,you should be able to do more than that!",one fire bender said as he ran over to the boy.

"Oh I can do better alright!",the boy said with a cocky tone.

The firebender got close and tried to punch him.

The boy knew what he was trying to do,and flipped over him,as fire came from the man's hand,the crowd cheered.

The boy landed,but didn't attack,the man took the chance to try and kick fire towards him.

The boy just held his leg,rolled a bit and threw him away.

Another bender came his way,but before he could even attack,the boy jumped and gave him a windmill kick,about four times,before a flying kick.

More benders came around,they all threw knifes at him.

He grabbed his Katana,ready to deflect the one's he could,when the Knifes all fell down.

He looked to his left and saw a another kid his age,he had long black hair reaching his shoulders,and a Katana by his waist.

Sasuke walked slowly towards Hiroshi,while the crowd mumbled.

"Hiroshi",Sasuke said with a cool tone.

Hiroshi smirked,"Uchiha Sasuke".

More knifes went towards them,they both blocked and deflected the knifes,as they got into battle stances.

"Can I kill them?",Sasuke said with a cold tone.

"Sure,they are murderers anyway",Hiroshi said in his cocky tone.

They moved closer to each other,back-to-back.

They then activated their Sharingans.

"TAG TEAM TECHNIQUE:SILENT KILLING!".

Sasuke appeared at the back of a bender with his sword coming out of the mans abdomen.

Hiroshi did the same with his Katana.

They kept disappearing and killing the benders until they were all done.

They then appeared back at the center,the crowd cheered as some Fire Nation soldiers came to carry the benders bodies away.

Sasuke sheathed his Katana,"Another pack of losers gone without using a single Jutsu",Hiroshi said with confidence.

Hiroshi then looked at Sasuke,"What's up?,why are you here?".

Hiroshi said as he started walking towards the market,Sasuke followed him.

"You still hate me right?".

Hiroshi didn't talk for some time,"I don't".

Sasuke was surprised after he said that,"Really?".

"Listen,I get it that we couldn't protect her,I've been trying to figure out who killed her,then kill that person,besides we were too young then,we only had some techniques and our Sharingans".

Sasuke realized what he said was true,they were still kids.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke could be seen crying in a room,with a little girl by his side,although she was dead.

He stopped crying and ran outside.

He kept running as his face turned really serious with his Mangeyko Sharingan forming.

"I will...have...revenge!".

END OF FLASHBACK

"And now we have our Mangeyko Sharingan",Sasuke said in less cold tone.

Hiroshi looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder,"we always did...we will kill whoever's responsible...its good to see you",Hiroshi finished as he started walking again.

Suki was taking a walk in the gardens when she heard something go past her back,she looked there,but saw nothing,then bumped into someone at her front.

"I bet your parents will pay a large amount of money for ya".

The man was pretty large,he had black short hair which produced bangds on the side,he wore a simple top which showed his chest,and short pants.

Suki tried to run back but bumped into another person who proceeded to quickly knock her out.

Hiroshi and Sasuke got to the gate of their compound.

The gate opened fully,"Lord Hiroshi...I'm so sorry!",a guard said as he knelt before Hiroshi.

The guard kept kneeling and begging,Sasuke got scared while Hiroshi was trying to get the truth out of him.

"Where's Suki?",Sasuke asked as he looked at the guard.

The guard stood up,"she disappeared some minutes before you came",he bowed his head expecting a thorough beating.

He looked back up and noticed they've both disappeared.

Both Sasuke and Hiroshi were searching the backyard of the compound,scanning the area with their Sharingan.

Hiroshi found a letter and read it aloud,"Come get her at the town square,bring two million gold coins,The Gold and Silver Brothers".

Sasuke just shrugged,"Pathetic bastards,we'll just go and kill them".

Hiroshi thought for some time,"I can't lose another person,I have a plan",he said with a serious face.

The lightly brown haired boy then smirked,"Well,I've never really been good at plans".

Sasuke smirked,"I'm all hears bro".

It was getting pretty dark,location was the town square,where Hiroshi had his battle before.

Suki was held in chains,while the two men stood beside her.

The one who knocked her out was much smaller,he had black pupils,he wore the same cloth as the huge man.

"When are your stupid brothers gonna be here?",the huge man said lacking patience.

Suki just struggled,"you son of a ...",Suki didn't finish her words as the man held her neck,strangling her.

"Let...her go".

The man looked towards the voice and saw Hiroshi,wearing his same attire,bandages and his Katana at his back.

"So he finally shows up",the man grabbed Suki by her hair,"where's the gold?",he finished as Suki screamed.

Hiroshi flinched,feeling the pain Suki felt,he just threw a bag he held towards them,"Oh Kami these Bakas will so get it",the second boy went on the signal of the man to the supposed money.

He was about to touch it when he stopped and flipped backwards as the bag exploded,leaving some dust.

The boy threw some Kunais and Shurikens towards where Hiroshi was,even though he didn't see clearly.

The man tried to grab Suki but didn't catch anything,he got enraged and bent fire towards everywhere clearing the dust.

He saw Hiroshi standing with Suki by his side,and another guy.

He was fair-skinned,he had black chin-length hair,which was spiky in the back,he wore a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper,he wore dark blue pants,with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword.

"What the hEll?",the man said,surprised.

"Don't get over your head,it was simple to trick dumbasses like you",Sasuke said with a little cocky tone.

"Hey,Nice one Sasuke,you finally got it",Hiroshi said still looking at the two criminals.

"You take smallie here,and I'll take on the big guy",Hiroshi said as he bent a bit,"don't hesitate to use S-Rank techniques".

"He's a Ninja?",Sasuke asked as he looked at the two men.

"Not really,just fights like one",with Hiroshi charged into battle,the man flew back some miles ready for the fight.

Sasuke just looked over to the other guy,"Suki,go into the village",Sasuke commanded as he grabbed his sword.

"This should be fun",the guy said with a sly voice as he formed some hand seals.

Sasuke scoffed,although excited,since its been a while he's had a Ninja battle.

"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",the boy said as he created a large fireball towards Sasuke.

Sasuke ran towards the left and activated his Sharingan,he then increased his speed and ran towards the boy.

The boy noticed Sasuke and stopped,as they engaged in a Taijutsu(Hand-to-Hand) combat,Sasuke didn't show much stress,easily blocking whatever the boy threw at him.

The boy then brought out a sword,which Sasuke blocked by bringing out his own Katana,the boy formed hand seals with one hand,FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",he was about to release the fireball towards Sasuke again,who just flipped over him and jumped back.

"FIRE STYLE:SYMBOLIC FIREBALLS",Sasuke formed hand seals faster than a Sharingan could see and released his own fireballs,but they were in the shape of Knifes,and scattered towards the boy.

The boy couldn't dodge much,as some of the fire hit him,he smirked shrugging off the pain,"hmph,not bad for a light weight Ninja",he formed some hand seals again,"EARTH STYLE:FORSAKEN BURIAL!".

The earth beneath Sasuke begin to rise,he was distracted and looked down,but realized he was tricked as another fireball was sent towards him,Sasuke scoffed and threw some Kunais through the fireball and jumped to the side.

Hiroshi and the man were fighting from the rooftops,jumping from one to another while throwing Kunais at each other.

They then stopped and landed on the same rooftops.

"Now come on,you don't think taking a kid to collect some cha-ching is bad now do you?".

Hiroshi didn't reply and just scoffed,he then threw some Kunais at the man.

He managed to deflect the Kunais,"no cocky comeback,good,I was hoping you'd get serious soon".

He formed some hand seals,"LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE:LIGHTNING BLAST".

Lightning went around the man,he then released it towards Hiroshi.

"You know...you guys should really stop impersonating us...you sound like little babies asking for a toy".

"SHARINGAN!",Hiroshi activated his Sharingan,as he managed to deflect the lightning technique,they both started forming hand seals again.

"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",they both said out as the fireballs clashed on one another.

Hiroshi brought out his Katana,as the man flew through the fireball and attacked,he parried the attack.

The man retreated and thrust his sword straight,Hiroshi reacted by moving to the left and parrying the sword.

"LIGHTNING STYLE:CHIDORI!",Hiroshi quickly created lightning in his right hand,he showed some pain as he did.

The man was caught and couldn't react quickly enough,the technique got his back and he flew to another rooftop.

Hiroshi sheathed his Katana,and loosened his bandages.

"You're lucky it wasn't my full attack,now its time for you to die!",Hiroshi closed his eyes,then opened them again,they took on a different look this time.

The man stood up,showing some pain and grunts as he did,"you are so dead little brat!",he was formed some hand seals again,"FIRE STYLE:MASSIVE FIREBALL TECHNIQUE".

A much bigger fireball went towards where Hiroshi was,who just sighed and shook his head,after it went off,the man scoffed,but stopped when he noticed a cold Kunai on his neck.

"LIGHTNING STYLE:RAIKIRI!".

The man stabbed the person at his back,but realized he stabbed nothing,he looked again too his front and saw Hiroshi right at his front,"RAIKIRI!".

Hiroshi yelled as he stabbed the man in the tummy.

"Never...ever...interfere with my family",Hiroshi enhanced the Raikiri as he said with a serious tone,"And in your next life,seriously,don't ever try too hold a sword,you're pathetic".

The man bled,"who..are you?",he asked with his last breath.

"You might learn my name in hell",Hiroshi said,his cocky tone back.

He removed his hand,and kicked the man of the rooftops.

The boy then shook his head as the thud could be heard,"Ai,they'll find his pathetic body,stupid,stupid!",he said as he jumped down.

Sasuke deflected the Kunais being thrown him with his Katana,the boy was good,but Sasuke didn't admit as he hadn't done any actual techniques.

"EARTH STYLE",Sasuke said as he used both hands to touch the ground.

The boy took a defensive stance,expecting a technique.

Ssauke smirked,he just made a seal with his hand,"FIRE STYLE:SYMBOLIC FIREBALLS!",Sasuke released the Knife like fireballs again towards the boy.

He didn't expect it and staggered as some of the fire hit him,he went on a knee and was about to stand up again,when he felt a cold metal on his neck.

"I could kill you if I wanna,so just stay still and answer whatever question I ask you".

The boy just shrugged.

Sasuke chuckled evilly,"I was expecting something like that,plus...I never wanted too ask anything".

Sasuke stood looking over at the boy who was on the ground,water coming out of his mouth.

"You killed him?,good".

Sasuke looked backwards and saw Hiroshi coming towards him,"Didn't kill him,just put him in a minor Genjutsu(Illusion)".

Hiroshi shrugged,not satisfied with the decision Ssauke made,"anyway,let's head back home,at least this day didn't turn out as bad as I hoped",Hiroshi said as he threw his hands up,they both started walking.

Sasuke followed him,"Hmph,yes it didn't,we are still the best Tag Team in the FireNation".

Hiroshi nodded his head,"after we defeated Azula Mei and Tylee",Hiroshi made a funny smile.

FLASHBACK

Hiroshi and Sasuke were standing side-by-side facing Azula,Mei and Tylee.

Hiroshi charged at the three of them,while Sasuke followed at his back.

Azula reacted and blasted a huge fireball at Hiroshi.

She smirked then noticed Sasuke at her back,she was about to blast him again when Hiroshi held her hands.

"You're down princess,now where are the other two?",Hiroshi said in a cocky tone.

They both flipped backwards,Mei appeared and engaged Hiroshi while Ty Lee engaged Sasuke.

Hiroshi kept dodging Mei's projectiles,"You do know you can't defeat me like that?",Hiroshi said as he kept dodging.

"I don't really care".

Hiroshi got enraged,but just kept it in,he then proceeded to sweep Mei off her feet with a kick.

Before she could stand she saw Hiroshi with his Katana too her face,"You're done Mei".

Mei just shrugged,and looked over to Sasuke and Ty Lee.

Surprisingly enough,Ty Lee was on the ground,then Sasuke held out his hand.

"Well,you guys are the best team now",Ty Lee said as held Sasuke's hand and stood up.

"Doesn't mean you guys aren't good".

"But yeah again,not better than us",Hiroshi said as he smirked.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke came out of the bathroom,the next evening,had some shorts on but leaving his 6-pack and hot body out.

He was still using the towel on his body,when Hiroshi passed by him.

"Sasuke!,run,run for your life!",Hiroshi wearing a similar boxers.

Sasuke just shrugged and looked at the front of the long passage,shocked at what Hiroshi said realizing what happened.

"Sasuke's so hot!".

"Sasuke,will you marry me?".

Sasuke started getting ready to run,knowing clearly what was gonna happen.

"Hey Girls,let's just marry both of 'em".

When Sasuke heard this,he knew he was done for as his face turned blank and his eyes white"And then you think having fangirls is 'cool'",he picked up pace and followed Hiroshi.

They ran around the whole house,but wherever they went the girls kept seeing them.

They flew past Suki,who was setting the table for dinner,who just giggled and continued.

"I hate it when this happens,I can't believe they still remember me after all this time",Sasuke said still running,"and you lived through all this while?".

"Lived?,that's why my eyes are useful!,I didn't live,they didn't catch me though".

They both laughed and continued running,praying for a miracle,Sasuke stopped the laughing as they both smirked.

Sasuke,Suki and Hiroshi were having dinner.

Sasuke and Hiroshi were eating real good,enjoying Suki's delicious food.

"I have to note it,you're the best sister a boy could have!",Hiroshi said still enjoying the food.

Suki blushed,while Sasuke nodded to the comment.

"And you guys are the best protectors and brothers",Suki said in her calm manner,as she ate too.

"So how did you evade the Fangirls?".

Sasuke and Hiroshi froze,shocked at the sound,"well",Hiroshi began.

"I teleported both of us away with my Sharingan".

Suki giggled a bit,and they all continued in following them.

Sasuke got up pretty early the next day,he was at a training ground,carefully looking around to make sure there were no Fangirls around.

"Morning Sasuke".

Sasuke stopped his training,"Hiroshi,Morning".

Sasuke walked over to a rock and picked up a white top and threw it over his shoulder.

"I've thought about your request,I'm not gonna join in the battle for Omashu,I still wanna stay with Suki for now".

Sasuke nodded,"its okay,but you're still coming right?".

Hiroshi nodded,"sure,its been a while since we've been there last...and we never got to complete our brawl",Hiroshi said the last words in a cocky tone as he walked away.

Sasuke just shrugged,and followed him,"I knew you'd still wanna battle me Hiroshi".

Sasuke was back in his normal attire,and was having tea,he finished with his tea and went out.

He saw Hiroshi waiting for him with Suki by his side,"sorry about that,shall we get going?".

He noticed Hiroshi didn't move and looked at the gate,"oh no,you've got to be fucking kidding me".

The fangirls were all over the gate screaming Hiroshi and Sasuke's name.

"Well,that's why we could just teleport away",Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked at Hiroshi,who started gathering chakra.

"Oh my,is it always this bad?",Suki said in a calm but surprised tone.

"You have no idea sis".

Sasuke and Hiroshi dashed through the road leading too Omashu,they were both fast as they ran.

"Do you have any idea of where Azula should be?",Hiroshi said not taking his eyes off the road.

"They shouldn't be too far from here",Sasuke said as he looked at the forest nearby as they stopped running.

Sasuke took a quick look around with his Sharingan as he sensed them there.

"They should be here",he said as he walked into the forest beside the road.

"Whew,Finally",Hiroshi let out with a sigh as he lazily dragged himself.

"For a Ninja you're really lazy".

Hiroshi just scoffed,"I'm not...I just don't like too waste...energy when I'm not...dude,forget it".

Sasuke just smirked as they walked into the forest,not too long after the walk they saw the Fire Nation Camp set in their matching red armor.

"Lord Sasuke".

"Lord Sasuke".

Those were the cries that engulfed the area immediately they saw Sasuke walk into the camp.

"Hey!,why don't I get addressed?".

The soldiers simultaneously looked at the boy with black brownish hair,they looked at him like he was a stranger.

"Oh yeah,I'm not known in this area,screwed!",he said as he clinched his fist and walked too Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his friend and sighed,"You wanna be called Lord?,you got it,I hate it anyway".

Hiroshi gasped and then smirked,"what?,no,no seriously".

Sasuke shrugged and walked on ignoring Hiroshi who just grunted and followed him.

"So general Yao will be in charge while we leave for Ba Sing Se?".

Sasuke nodded too the Princess,"Yes,a report was sent too Ozai regarding the Avatar's presence in the City Of Ba Sing Se".

"The avatar is strong right?",Hiroshi said in another corner of the large tent,he was lazily on a bed with his legs crossed,he just greeted Azula with her normal gleeful behavior as he ignored her and it.

"Yes,dear dumb Hiro,he wields the ability too control all four elements!",Azula said with her crazy smile as she sighed,"So powerful yet so stupid".

Hiroshi grunted,"You say something?".

"Not at all stupid".

Hiroshi just ignored it,and continued his slumber,that was regular anyway,that was what she always called him.

"We have too set out quickly,I've told master Yao about him leading the army",Sasuke in a cold tone ignoring the two.

Azula nodded with her smile still on while Hiroshi startled up,"You're fucking joking right?".

Sasuke shook his head innocently,"No,why do you ask?".

Hiroshi sighed and fell back down with a frown.

"Aawn,sorry dear stupid lazy Hiroshi".

"I hate you guys,I seriously hate you".

"Fire lord Ozai,we shall start our Journey too Ba Sing Se immediately",Sasuke said too the mirror covered with flames showing Ozai's forever evil face,he wasn't the only one there as the second Uchiha and princess were at his back.

"Hey,Lordy,how ya doing?".

Ozai stopped holding his beard and sighed as he remembered Hiroshi,"Hey Hiroshi,I'm good",he remembered the boy,one of the best battlers,and yet so annoying.

"My weak idiotic brother and son may appear,just ignore them,don't pay attention,make sure you get the Avatar first,good...bye",and without further time wasting he put off the flames.

"Your dad is one bad guy".

Hiroshi got a glare from the flaming princess with her smile still hanging.

He definitely didn't want any trouble and just gave an innocent look,"I'm...sorry ma'am?".

"I prefer princess".

"Then keep dreaming...".

"You should both shut up,let's start going".

And there you have it!,our favorite...hmm...well,bad guys are on their way too Ba Sing Se.

And my writing and explanation will get better,and thanks too all that reviewed,(a writer actually reviewed?wtf?),thanks anyway.

And still expect the Devil may Cry/Naruto fanfic,named DMC:REBirTH,anticipate!.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter,and I'm trying my best too make the story cool,any kind of reviews are acceptable,thank you,will update as fast as I can!.

You can also ask questions that isn't clear too you,I'll answer.

Its still your boy,

Nephillim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well,here I am again,I decided too answer the Guest review of some questions.**

**Melisa:Yes,there will be a lot of appearances from Konoha.**

**Now without further ado,the story is dived into three books until they all come together,Sasuke,Naruto and Konoha,I'm trying too reveal the backstory by introducing flashbacks,and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

**So now,onto chapter 3,please read and review,I haven't been getting much reviews,but its okay,so please read and review,I'm receiving tips and even insults would be fine,at least I'll get better.**

CHAPTER 2:THE TALES OF NARUTO

"Looks like you haven't mastered the Sage Mode yet".

A man said to a weak Naruto in his sub-conscious.

"Hey,at least you have mastered the Rasengan and Flying Raijin Level 3 and 4,that's okay in battle".

The man said again,he was wearing a blue top,with a long white cloak on it,which had "Fourth Hokage" written on the back,he had noticeable white hair with a yellowish tint on it and looked a lot like Naruto.

Naruto managed to stand up,"hey!,don't forget that I also completed the Rasengan Dad!",Naruto pointed to the man and chuckled,he was wearing a blue inner also,and a white cloak,with red ending it,he had white spiky hair just like his dad with a tint of black.

"Anyway,we'll try it again later Naruto",said the blonde haired man as he started to disappear.

"Yeah,I'm off to Ba Sing Se",Naruto said as he waved to his dad and walked away.

"Have you heard from my son Sasuke?".

Naruto ignored it,wanting too forget about that name and just got walked on.

Naruto woke up from his sub-conscious,he was in his bathroom in a motel,"Mehn,can't believe I slept here,anyway,gotta head to Ba Sing Se".

He scrubbed his hair and stood up.

Its been over three years now,Naruto's been making good money by being a merciless mercenary,he's taken down a lot of bad guys and heard about the Fire Nation,he was hoping to see some new things in Ba Sing Se.

He entered the shower with many thought in his head,he took a quick bath and got into some new clothes.

He wore a white inner,with a black long-sleeved leather jacket,he also had some black skinny pants on.

"Sasuke,I wonder if you still wanna destroy Konoha".

He went too the door,and just stared at it,it had been there for a long time,it looked pretty old and was made out of wood,he had felt nothing passing in and out of it before,but this time he was going too never come back.

He just sighed and walked slowly towards the door,he opened it and sighed again as he walked down the passage too the reception of the hotel.

"Good Morning sir,hope you had a pleasant stay".

Naruto who was now a young handsome man,he wore a blue inner and a red cloak,with some black skinny pants,his hair was white and spiky with a tint of black,he also had fox-like eyes,*no whsikers!*.

He noticed a slight blush on the girl his age's face,she was as tall as him and had slight red hair which flowed down too her waist,she was wearing a white top with buttons and had a quite busty look,she had

a black skirt on also.

"Yeah,awesome place you got here",he handed some large money to the table.

"Sir,sir...this is..you're over paying sir",said the girl as she looked over the huge money.

Naruto was already walking out,"Keep the change for yourself",Naruto waved and walked out of the hotel,leaving a dumbfounded girl.

Naruto got out,he looked at the little village that he's been living now,he'd miss the place,it was pretty made of sand and Earth,there were tall buildings made of Earth and sand,just like Suna.

"Well kid,time to journey to Ba Sing Se".

"Yes Kurama,it will be long,I hope I get some new adventures though".

"Naruto sir!".

Naruto looked down beside him and saw a kid between 8-12,he was short,but not too short,he had long black hair,he wore a light green top and blue pants.

"Where are you going sir?",shouted the little boy.

Naruto smiled and bent down,"you still have your crazy confidence and loud mouth,Hamaru",Naruto then scrubbed his hair with the kid called Hamaru laughing.

Hamaru then changed his look,looking more serious,"But seriously where are you going?".

"I'm heading for Ba Sing Se".

Hamaru was shocked by the words,he had known Naruto for over two years and mastered many of Naruto's 'Ninja' technique,they've become really close and he didn't wanna see Naruto just go like that.

"But..but..I don't wanna see you...".

Before the kid finished,Naruto gave him a little hug and gave him a Large Kunai,with some writings on it.

Hamaru looked at it and collected it,showing some effort in raising it.

"Wow,it didn't fall down,you could even carry it",Naruto said as he scrubbed his head again,"This is one of my Ninja tools,I can teleport to it whenever I want to,and whenever you feel troubled or need me just tap it,and here's another thing Hamaru".

Naruto brought out some considerable large amount of money and handed it over to the kid.

"I'll miss you Naruto sir",said Hamaru as he started to walk away.

"Don't forget the king".

Hamaru looked back to Naruto but didn't see anyone,he just grinned and kept walking.

"You do know that kid is a prodigy right",muttered Kurama from inside Naruto.

"If he was actually from our time and grew like a true Ninja...he'd be better than a prodigy!",Naruto said as he walked through the desert near the village.

"So you're hoping to look for actual friends and worthy opponents in Ba Sing Se right?".

"Well,I haven't seen Sasuke over three years now,it will be nice if I actually see him again,and I know those Konoha-nin are looking for me".

"Yes,they created a barrier to be able to come here as long as they pass chakra through it,it will be fun to battle actual Ninjas again Naruto".

Naruto grinned,"yes,Kurama,let's pick up pace!".

He started running and then faster and faster,until he was out of sight.

Naruto walked slowly with his hands in his pocket,"we're almost there Kid",Kurama muttered.

"Well,I don't know your definition of being almost there,cause according too my map",Naruto brought out a scroll from his pocket and opened it as he looked at it.

"Its still gonna take two days or three!",Naruto grunted as he kept the scroll and put his hands back into his pockets.

Naruto looked around too make sure there was somewhere near that he could camp for the night,the place was pretty deserted since they were in a tiny forest.

"I've searched with where my sensing can reach...there should be a little town nearby Kid",Kurama said.

Naruto nodded and continued walking.

He still wondered if Konoha will actually reach him,yes he hated the country,yes he wanted too destroy it,but he still felt that he wasn't powerful enough yet.

He had vowed too burn that damn rotten Village too the ground after he was strong enough,Minato didn't agree with him,but he still tried not too talk about it with him.

Sasuke on the other hand had made up his decision,Naruto has been looking for him ever since he came too the Elemental Countries,he wanted a Traveling partner too Ba Sing Se,but didn't find anyone.

"You're thinking about him again?",Kurama said.

Naruto just bent his head down,"Let's get too the nearest village quickly...we're being followed",Naruto said in his mind too Kurama",he front flipped too a tree and flew off.

"Naruto?,what's he looking for alone in this woods".

FLASHBACK

A younger Naruto ran through the forest,he looked at the Valley Of The End which wasn't now far.

"Why,why...why did this have too happen!?",Naruto thought as he kept running.

"Its not your fault kid,Sasuke has stopped moving,you should be able too catch up with him now",Kurama said as Naruto picked up the pace and ran.

"It is my fault,I was so...angry".

"We shall enter the little village over there tomorrow",Naruto said too Kurama in his mind.

"Yes,Minato requests that you come for training tonight",Kurama said from inside Naruto.

Naruto performed some hand seals and brought out a scroll,he placed his hand on it and said,"Summong Technique!".

Good thing Minato thought him a lot of his Sealing Techniques,he only had too carry some scrolls too use for summoning,he summoned a tent and a sleeping bag in it,he yawned a bit and entered the tent.

Naruto wasn't planning on sleeping,since there was gonna be training,he took on a meditative stance and closed his eyes in the tent.

The girl moved closer too the tent,she had long white hair which reached her waist,and some blue thingies too tie it at the end.

She wore a blue top which had a zip and a hood,she also wore another darker blue pants with a white belt strapped on.

"Natasha?,seriously?".

The girl called Natasha just looked at Naruto,who was now on a tree branch with a sly grin on her face.

Natasha just threw a bunch of knifes at Naruto.

He just smirked and dashed through the knifes too appear at her back.

"Stop trying too kill me...",Naruto didn't finish his words as he was wrapped by Natasha's hands.

"Now...that is weird",Kurama said.

Naruto was mute and just looked as she wrapped her hands around him,she wasn't as tall as him though,he just wondered what the feeling was,why he felt kinda happy being wrapped around by her,he wished it could continue,but he knew it couldn't.

"What's that for?".

Natasha broke up the hug and looked at Naruto's eyes then punched his shoulder.

"Idiot!",she said as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Still the same",Kurama and Naruto muttered together in their minds as Naruto performed some hand seals.

Natasha just wondered,"hmph,he's still the same annoying crap ass guy",she thought as she smirked.

Naruto had found her in a destroyed village and took her as a student and trained in the way of the Ninja in her Firebending.

She hadn't been so young then and they were still the same age,but Naruto didn't act her age,he acted way older and cooler.

"So where are you headed too?",Natasha asked as she went beside Naruto.

Naruto performed the hand seals and placed a scroll under his hand,"Ba Sing Se",he said as he summoned another tent.

"well you're lucky,I know a few guys who would love too travel with you",she quickly said as she entered the other tent.

Naruto was about too talk but just watched her as she entered her tent,"a few,now that's more than you want,you still like her right?",Kurama muttered.

"Why do you say that?"Naruto said as he crawled into the tent,when he got no reply from Kurama,he knew the fox was right and laid on the floor,maybe he still did like her,yes,he definitely did,but had too be more serious now.

He stood up and took a meditative position as he clapped his hands together.

"You're almost there Naruto",Minato said in a battle stance,Naruto was some feet away fom him,both of them panting as they did.

"You bet I am!",Naruto said as he stretched out his right hand which started too flow with Large Lightning Chakra.

"I can't perfect it without my Sharingan,but it will still have too work!",Naruto grunted as dashed more than a Sharingan could see towards Minato.

Minato wasn't expecting him too be this fast,and was proud at it,he instantly made a Rasengan and countered the attack again as both flew back.

"That's enough kid".

Naruto nodded and waved too his dad as he started too fade away,"I'll defeat you,I promise!".

Minato just watched as his son faded away again with a smile.

"Don't worry about the kid,he now stronger and is better off now,he's different...but in a good way",Kurama said.

Minato just smiled as he too started too fade away.

Natasha was woken up by the ray of the suns,she moaned as she managed too stand up and crawl outside the tent.

She yawned as she got out,looking for the boy named Naruto,"Where could he be?",she thought as she checked his tent.

"Hey,morning".

Natasha almost jumped but she was used too it and just looked back at a half-naked Naruto.

Naruto was topless and was wearing only his black pants,his hair was wet as it brushed down but still a little spiky,but what really took Natasha too another world were his 'abs' and how he was fit,she remembered it and how girls chased him around.

"Why do you keep doing that?",she asked as she looked at him.

"Doing what?",he asked in an innocent tone with a smirk on his face.

She just shook her head,"why does he keep acting dumb?".

"Where did you have your bath?".

"Well...there's...waterfall not too far from here",Naruto said as he brushed through his hair,"I could show you the..."

"Okay,I'll go have my bath and then we'll be on our way",She said with a commanding tone as she interrupted him.

Naruto just shrugged and pointed towards the bush and then went too his tent.

Natasha just shrugged and walked away.

Naruto and Natasha were in a large area which looked like a desert,they've been running at a vey fast rate and decided too start walking now since they weren't far from Ba Sing Se.

Natasha had told Naruto about the people that she lived with in Ba Sing Se,saying she went out too go get somethings when she found him.

Naruto on the other side wasn't really paying attention as the city came into sight,he saw the Large walls and smirked a bit.

Natasha noticed his smirk and looked at Ba Sing Se,"so where do you get all your money from?",Natasha asked still looking at the city.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,wondering why the hell she just asked him that,he looked at her,and by looking at all the 'assets',"wow,she's grown...really large growth spurt".

"Well,mercenary work,and that's the reason why I'm heading too Ba Sing Se,I hope on seeing more cheques...and you know that",Naruto said as they approached the city.

"Well,I usually just pass through the gates..",Natasha didn't finish her word as Naruto disappeared in a white blur,her eyes widened as she looked around,"That brat".

"Yo".

Natasha looked up and saw Naruto,"what the heck are you doing?,stupid show-off,get going before the guards come!",Natasha said loudly at the Naruto who just smirked.

Naruto felt a weird presence at his back and immediately flipped sideways too avoid a piece of earth that came of out the ground in a form too hold him down.

He landed gently and looked at his attacker,"What are you doing boy,you should be passing the gates,not here",the man said as he calmed down,he wore green armour around his body and a black cap.

Naruto removed a hand from his pocket and scratched his blonde hair,"ai,my mistake,I'm sorry,first time here",he said gently.

The man simply nodded,"You're free to go,just next time...pass the gates",the man said wondering who was this boy,"He dodged my attack without even looking at me".

Naruto nodded and disappeared again in a light white blur.

The man was just left amazed at his amazing speed,he simply shrugged it off and went back too his post,with a weird feeling.

"He looks...like that white haired kid,the mercenary".

Naruto landed on the ground in the city of Ba Sing Se,he looked around at the city.

"Woah,big city",Kurama muttered from inside the blonde mercenary.

Naruto sidestepped as Natasha passed through him with a punch,he just looked at her as she looked at him annoyed.

"I never knew you'd pass through the gates,was expecting you too be a criminal,and I was expecting a chase",Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Natasha tilted her head,he's still acting all innocent.

Even though he was hiding everything,she still knew the true Naruto inside,especially in battle,but why the heck did he call her a criminal?.

"You thought I was a what?",Natasha said as she clenched her fists.

"Well,considering when I met you...",Naruto said with a smirk as Natasha appeared ridiculously close too him.

He kept his cool and just smirked,"so where are your friends?".

Natasha just shook her head,and started walking into the city.

"Hmm,tough girl",Kurama muttered.

"Well,she's always been like that,you remember right?",Naruto said back too the fox in him.

"Yep,good thing we found her quickly enough",Kurama said as he remembered when Naruto and Natasha met.

"Watch out anyway kid,you're a mercenary,people could hire too take ya outta the business",Kurama said with a rather funny voice.

Naruto just chuckled,"you're talking like ya some mafia boss".

"Now let's go anyway",Naruto said as buried his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"You're kidding me right,that infamous white-haired kid is here",a man said silently among the crowds.

He was wearing a mask that covered only the mouth part of his face,he had a bluish black top,and arm bandages from his elbow too his wrist and black pants,he just blinked and disappeared within the citizens.

Naruto walked slowly behind Natasha,being bored about all the walking,"I bet that Earthbender would have given me more fun than you'd give me in ten years Natasha".

Natasha just shrugged,"you're also a pain in the ass to be with Naruto",she said as she just continued walking.

"Wait, a pain in the ass?,really Natasha",Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Come on Naruto,its not like you could actually do anything",Natasha said as she started too walk seducively.

Naruto just watched,getting annoyed a bit,"Snap the hell out of it kid!",said the fox in him with a little shout.

Naruto just sighed in his mind,"this girl,has...issues".

"Wow,this kid sure lies a lot".

Naruto's face went blank,"you're kidding me right Kurama?",he said back at the fox,getting no reply,"Screw you nine-tailed ass".

"Well,we're here",Natasha said as she stopped in front of a pretty large compound.

"They live here?",Naruto said looking around,it was pretty much all green with a wide white and green fence surrounding the area,he was wondering on how nice it would be inside.

And he couldn't wait,as he was about too disappear into the compound when Natasha held his shoulder.

"No,this time,we 'knock' Naruto,alright?,and...its not a house,its an hotel",Natasha said with a smirk as she knocked on the gate.

"Oh well,that explains it all",Naruto thought as he just nodded too the girl.

"So how have you been coming with your skills?",Naruto asked,trying too wile away time.

"Well",Natasha said as she laid a hand on her hip,"I've gotten better anyway,and I received some training from my friends here".

"Wow this her friends must be special".

"Yo,fox,why don't you come when I need you?",Naruto said too the fox.

"Well...you only need me when you're in battle,and its been a while since you've battled,I bet you're losing your touch",the fox said,with a somewhat thinkable grin.

Naruto was about too reply the fox when the gate opened,another earthbender opened it,he was wearing a green armor with a green hat.

"Sometimes,their clothes...are kinda riduculous",he waved at the man in a respective and then kept his hands back in the pocket as he followed Natasha in.

The compound was really large with some kids playing on the green grasses that covered most of the place,there were some buildings at the side going straight in with some space at the end.

Naruto looked around at the whole place,"well,this is nice,where did you guys get the money too afford this place?",Naruto asked as they walked.

"well,we know a guy".

Naruto just shrugged and continued walking down the way,"this her friends must be really...wow".

"Ah,shut up,if I get better offers I'd definitely buy the whole place,and you know that!",Naruto said too the fox.

"Hmm,Naruto,you actually can already".

Naruto smirked,"exactly".

Natasha then turned towards the last house in the compound and knocked on it.

"This should be good,I finally meet the friends".

They waited a bit,with Naruto getting tired of it,"You know...sometimes a little destruction can't hurt",Naruto said as he was about too kick the door.

Natasha just held him down,looking into his eyes as she did,"Come on now Naruto,I know you can pay for it,but...let's have patience 'this time'...alright?",she said as she rubbed his cheek,they were too caught up they didn't notice a boy who opened the door.

"Hmm hmm",the boy simply grunted,he had a mohawk ending in a pony tail and wore a blue water tribe cloth,he had a sheath on his waist which had a red and black flame,with a sword in it,he was about Naruto's height.

Natasha just glared at him,"Hey Sokka",she said as she suddenly smiled.

The boy now called Sokka just gave her a funny eye,"You've finally found your matee",he said with a funny voice as he walked inside,with Natasha following.

Naruto noticed his sheath,"hmm,looks like a swordsman,a good one I hope",he thought as he carefully entered the place.

It had a pretty well sized living room,with about 4 couches,there was a large screen TV on the wall and 8 openings,four on the right and four on the left,with an open large door at the middle showing the backyard,which as Naruto could see looked like a large field and a swimming pool.

"He's not my 'matee' you idiot",Natasha said as he 'fell' on a couch,"whew,so tired".

"You actually...didn't do anything Natasha",Naruto said as he shrugged.

"Oh shut up whitey".

Sokka just chuckled,"whitey...heh",he said as he chuckled.

Naruto tilted his head,"Cocky head".

Sokka glared at Naruto as Natasha burst into laughter,holding her tummy,"think ya funny right?,well,I'm the funny guy here",he said as he now glared at Natasha.

"I wasn't trying too be funny",Naruto said calmly still standing with his hands in his pockets.

Sokka glared at Naruto again,this time observing him,he saw his sheath,which was just fully black,"so he's a swordsman,cool,we might get along fine".

"Okay then,let's do this again,I'm Sokka of the Water Tribe",he said with a polite voice.

Naruto nodded and went over too Sokka,"I'm Uchiha Naruto of...well,I'm not really from any of these countries",he said,maintaining his cool surprising Natasha.

"Anyway,you guys hungry?,and Sokka,where did Katara and Aang go?",Natasha said as she moved over too a cotton covered opening.

Sokka just waved,"They went,for a little shopping,but with Katara there...",he said as he shook,"I know its not little".

Naruto couldn't help but chuckled,"Funny guy,cool",he thought,"who's this Katara?".

"She's my sister,a waterbender,and yes Natasha,I'd like some food,I'm famished",he said as he licked his lips.

Natasha just shook her head as she went into the kitchen,"Wow,I never thought they'd actually get along well".

"So...you're a swordsman?",Sokka said as he looked at Naruto's sword,Naruto nodded and removed the sword with its sheath off his waist as Sokka did the same and they exchanged swords and observed.

"I'd like too see what you're made off later",Sokka said as he went into the kitchen.

Naruto just looked around and then sat on the couch,soon falling alseep,"Its okay if you sleep kid,you haven't been sleeping for a while now",The fox said.

"So?,that doesn't mean I should sleep",Naruto said lazily,"It does kiddo".

Naruto accepted with the fox,ever since he started traveling again he didn't have much sleep,"Okay then",Naruto said as he laid on the couch.

"Hey,Naruto-kun,wake up".

"Huh?who's that?",Naruto said softly as his eyes opened,still seeing blurs,"who's there?".

"Wake up".

"Who's that?",Naruto said getting annoyed with his vision still being a blur".

"Watasha aishite anata Naruto-kun,please wake up".

Naruto then recognized the voice and grunted as his Chakra rose,"thank you Naruto-Kun".

"Yo,food's ready".

Naruto just opened his eyes,seeing fully this time as he stood up and looked around,he realized he was still with Sokka who was holding a plate with some rice and meat on it.

"Argh,just a dream",Naruto thought as he realized Chakra different from his own just left the area,he smirked at the thought and just collected the plate.

"Naruto,this is Katara".

Naruto was about too put some rice in his mouth,eager too taste Natasha's cooking but stopped and looked at Katara.

She wore the same water tribe cloth,only it was in the shape of a skirt,he had black and two bangs running down on her face,she had a genuine smile on her face as Naruto kinda admired her beauty.

Naruto managed a little smile,which pretty much looked like a smirk,as he bowed his head a bit at the girl,she just smiled more,"Hey...Naruto right?".

Naruto just nodded,"Uchiha Naruto,pleasure too meet you Katara",he said as he ate the riceballs.

Sokka then looked at another boy,"And then this is the Last Airbender...the only dude with blue tattoos,drumroll please",Sokka said as he started making funny sounds with his mouth,"The avatar Aang".

Naruto looked at Aang,who also had a genuine smile, as he stood up,he was a little bit shorter and had shaved head with some blue tattoos running from it,he went over too Naruto and held out his hand,he had a staff in the other.

"Hey,Uchiha Naruto,the avatar?,you must be a heck of a warrior",Naruto said as he shook his hand lightly.

"Not really,I'm still in training",Aang said gently.

"Speaking of training,let's go and train a bit,really wanna see what this guy's made of",Sokka said with a bit of a smirk as they all raced outside.

Naruto just tilted his head as Sokka nodded his head towards the back door,"Race you there",he said as he suddenly dashed through the door.

"Hmm,he is kinda fast,yo Kurama,we need too talk,remind me later",Naruto said too the fox as he suddenly disappeared in the white blur.

Sokka ran out the door for some while and then jumped over the swimming pool,"He's not even coming,scared?",Sokka thought as he slid lightly on the field and stopped.

"Yo".

Sokka looked towards his front,and saw the blonde boy in front of him,"anything happened?,you just look like you saw...well,a ghost".

"How did you do that?".

"Well,that's just part one",Natasha said as she appeared behind Sokka,"Now both of you were talking about testing your skills?,so I'm gonna leave you too yourself",she said as she disappeared again.

"This Ninja shit is getting creepier by the minute,she also received training from you right?",Sokka said as he got into a stance.

Naruto just nodded,"if fire engulfs this place,Aang and Katara could always sweep it away right?,and there won't be panic?",Naruto said as he tilted his head a bit.

Sokka had a confused look on his face,"Yes?...why are you asking?".

"I wanna test your speed first",Naruto said as he performed some hand seals,"Oh boy,its never good when Natasha does that,and now here's someone who taught her...this won't...be anywhere near easy".

"Fire Style:Fireball Technique".

"Oh boy".

"What are Naruto and Sokka up too?,and tell me about Naruto",Katara said as she laid beside the pool,her feet in it,she had changed too a more lighter cloth.

Natasha just sat down and kept her feet in the pool also,she was wearing a light white vest and some red short skirt, "they are training...and I should be expecting an explosion...now",she said as he was immediately replied when a minor explosion was heard.

Katara looked at the dust that cleared off from the training field,"Woah,is he that powerful?",Aang said as he emerged from the water.

"Well,he thought me everything I know,and helped me master my Firebending",Natasha said with a smirk on her face,"and he's actually not that old,he's just fifteen and is not from around here,all he said was that he came far away from any of this land...and yeah..he loves Ramen".

"Ramen?,well,good I heard about a Ramen restaurant right here in Ba Sing Se,we should go out this evening",Katara said as she pushed some water out of her air with Aang staring at her,Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"Well,depends,cause we don't have much again",Natasha said as she sighed,she then suddenly popped up,"Naruto's a mercenary,he's been doing a lot of jobs ever since I met him,and we one stayed in a hotel that collected 5,000 Yuan per night for a week".

Aang tilted his head,"you're joking right?,a mercenary?,please explain more".

"Well,some men are generally bad in this world,and with his exceptional skills Naruto became a well known Mercenary,he was told too hunt down some bad guys and got good money,and then sometimes he was told too kill strange creatures",Natasha began too explain.

Aang and Katara just kept listening,from what she was saying,creatures,men,she sounded like he's been doing it for a years,and he's only fifteen.

"So,creatures...are they spirits?",Aang asked conscious.

"Nowhere close...they were demons,now I'm about too tell you somethings about him,he was attacked by a wolf demon when he was about seven,he said it had really battered him up too unconsciousness,but he woke up finding it dead in front of him,with more there".

Aang felt a chill run down his spine,a seven year old getting beat up by a demon wolf,then waking up too find it dead with more coming towards him,that's was really scary.

"I've never seen a demon in this land",Katara said as she felt sad for Naruto,"either way,he sounds like he's suffered a lot,let's make sure gets the best".

"So why did he come Ba Sing Se?",Aang said,hoping too stop the horror story.

"He said he wanted too earn bigger money and fight bigger foes so he wouldn't get weak",Natasha said as she looked into the water.

Katara knew that Naruto had felt a lot of pain,with this background story alone,she hadn't felt it before,but she knew the pain,and was hoping too at least use his best food too get it off him,for a while.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?",that was Sokka's reaction when he barely managed too dodge the large fireball that was thrown at him by the blonde.

Naruto just smirked,"you're actually pretty fast too have dodged it",Naruto got into a stance,still kinda surprised at how quickly Sokka recovered and got into a stance also,"let's see how good you are with your fists and feet".

Sokka nodded,"I received some training from Aang and some earthbenders,I should be capable of that",Sokka spun a bit on the ground,rolling and then used his speed too leap into the air and jump straight at Naruto with a flying kick.

Naruto wasn't expecting this kinda starting attack,and was still surprised in his speed,not wanting too use his Sharingan at all,he easily side-stepped and rolled too the right as Sokka passed by him.

Sokka landed and followed immediately laid again and tried too sweep Naruto off his feet,Naruto just easily did backflip in the spot,but before he landed Sokka was about too kick his face,which he dodged by rolling a bit before landing,he landed safely and retreated a bit,realizing Sokka was a formidable foe.

Natasha,Katara and Aang appeared on the field,and watched the two battle,Katara was smirking as she hoped on seeing Naruto's strength,while Natasha just thought,"Sokka's a dead fish".

Sokka smirked,and as soon as he brought out his sword and immediately dashed too Naruto,expecting him not too be ready.

Sokka smirked,"I learnt a lot from Natasha,what you guys call the body flick?".

Naruto just smirked as he had already removed the sword a bit from its sheath,Sokka tried too gain dominance as he struck from the left in an horizontal slash at Naruto,he was fast but Naruto was faster as he simply raised his sword too the side.

"Woah,he's fast,and strong",Aang said as he watched closely,Katara was pretty much amazed,while Natasha just blew her hair which was now falling into a bang off.

Sokka smirked and tried too slash Naruto from vertically,but as soon as he raised his sword he felt cold steel on his back,"No...no way".

"Sokka...you're a good swordsman,but you still need some bits of training",Naruto said as he sheathed his sword,he was actually saying the truth as he had not really seen anyone who MADE him flick unwillingly.

Sokka nodded and sheathed his sword also,knowing he was definitely gonna receive training,he realized he didn't really give Naruto the battle he had hope,and was hoping too see Naruto's real sword skills.

On the other hand,Aang was watching in amazement,Katara's eyes were twitching,while Natasha just reminded them about the Evening,"yo,we're going out,remember?".

Aang and Katara just nodded,"Is he a waterbender?",Katara asked,hoping too learn anything from the new member of the gang.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow,"No...he's not from this land!",she said at the young Waterbender and walked away.

Katara just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she looked at Naruto,"Wow,he's awesome",she thought as she blushed.

Aang noticed her looking at the white-haired kid like that,"anything the matter Katara?".

She stopped blushing and shook her head,"No,why do you ask?".

"Well,you were looking at him...in a weird way".

"What do you mean by weird?,huh?,huh?,huh?",she said getting closer with every 'huh'.

Aang just laid his hand on his head as he sweatdropped,"No,no nothing".

"Well,you defeated me".

"Naah,its cool,I could give ya some lessons anytime",Naruto said gently at Sokka.

Sokka suddenly exploded and danced around Naruto,who just smirked,Sokka then stopped and got serious again,"Thank you".

"Oi,chicken head,we were thinking about heading too a Ramen restaurant,you down?".

Naruto suddenly smirked at the voice of Natasha,"I'm always down".

"You idiot,I thought you wanted too talk too me?".

"Not now cat,Ramen calls".

"I'm not a..eh whatever,haven't slept in days",the fox replied with a lazy voice as it yawned.

"I'm a 100 percent sure he's the one".

The man who was talking wore a mask,and was the same man saw earlier near the gates,it was getting dark and he was in the Earth Palace,he was discussing with a man who was bald at the front of his head and some hair at the back turning into a ponytail,he wore a long green coat.

"Looks like there's gonna be a lot of fun then,gather the Agents,we'll attack him immediately,you're too lead them,who was he with?",the man asked with a cold voice.

"He was with the Avatar's friends,and then I saw him with the Avatar,we should be able too deal with him easily",he said with a nod and disappeared.

"Such Fool too show up in the City Of Ba Sing Se,now too work out his punishment for the crime he committed against our dear city.

He finished with a crazy laugh.

Katara eyes were wide open as she watched Naruto gulp down another plate of Ramen,if she counted correctly,this was his,"14...15...32",yep,his thirty-second plate,she didn't really care about the food everyone else had about three plates,except he and Sokka.

"Who the Heck is gonna pay for all this?".

She blinked and then smirked,"Oh,he's rich".

Sokka's eyes were twitching as he gulped another plate,"Wow,this stuff is amazing!".

"I know right?,you guys sure you okay?",Naruto said as he looked at their dumbfounded faces,Katara had that "I just saw a ghost" look while Natasha just scoffed,ignoring her the white haired kid looked at his Avatar,who was no way far from Katara.

They two nodded innocently while Natasha shook her head,"Well,I'll see how far I can go this time",she said in a cocky tone as she glared Naruto.

"What do you mean?,that was exactly what you said after five plates",Naruto said as he looked around the restaurant,it was pretty much very different from the one in Konoha,he waved too a waitress who was wearing a Long flowing 'GREEN' gown and asked for another round of Ramen and other things.

It was LARGE and with different 'Chinese' styled seats around,they sat on the simple seat close too the wall,Naruto still got freaked by their freakish green color liking.

"You know,this Earth Color,is really weird",Naruto said as he looked around more.

He earned a glare from Katara and Natasha who simultaneously replied him angrily.

"Its called Tradition",they chorused,Natasha shrugged,"Idiot",she added as her and Katara smiled.

Naruto just shrugged keeping his cool as he looked at the table,"Tradition...is not meant too be ugly".

"I agree,ugly ain't tradition,but it looks good on them sometimes",Natasha said with a smirk.

Naruto just kept his cool and simply replied,"Nope".

Natasha was about too punch the white-haired kid when Sokka stopped eating,"So?,what do you think on this one?",she asked the innocent Water Tribe boy.

Sokka just shook his head,"Its ugly,really ugly,Naruto,can I get another plate?".

Naruto smirked and nodded,"Already on it".

Katara and Natasha glared evilly at the boy as two waitresses arrived with Tea and four plates of Ramen.

Katara just shook her head while Natasha and Naruto took a plate and TeaCup still glaring at Sokka as he and Naruto took another plate.

Sokka raised his hands as he closed his eyes a bit,"Hey,this is a boy trying too get some 'good' food,and yes,they are beautiful...sometimes",he said as he smiled gleefully and continued eating.

Katara just sighed and rolled her eyes as her and Natasha ate.

It was getting pretty dark outside the restaurant as the five teenagers came outside.

"Wow,that filled a large hole",Sokka said as he smiled and looked around.

"Well,I was pretty much very hungry,thanks for showing me the Restaurant,so till when are you guys gonna be at Ba Sing Se?".

Katara just kept looking at Naruto,she never expected much from him,first he's strong,and then he's a very rich kid,and...hot,"No way Katara,no way,don't go there".

"Well,we are still gonna hang around for a while",Sokka said with a large smile.

"I'm not...too sure about that".

Naruto grinned widely while the others looked at the man strangely.

"Ganju",Naruto said as he closed his eyes,"Kurama,you remember Ganju right?".

The fox just grinned also in his mind,"That pathetic bender...he did try last time...what a pity".

"Dai Lee agents".

"You...know each other?",Sokka asked as his eyes turned white out of fear,the man they were looking at a 6'feet tall man and Naruto was there...smiling happily.

"Naruto,I won't say this is a pleasure meeting with you again,you still have the stomach too show your white haired face here!",the man said as the Agents earthbended and imprisoned the others,"I won't want them too interfere".

"Speaking of stomach",Naruto said as he rubbed his tummy and smiled,"So I'm still wanted around here?,the villagers seemed too have forgotten Ganju".

Speaking of villagers,the villagers were gathering around them after seeing the Dai Lee agents and earthbending.

"Some of them have",he then looked on too the villagers,"I beg of you all too back off a bit,this will get...dangerous",he said as he cracked some bones and took a stance.

"What?,oh come on,give US a safer distance!",Sokka said loudly as he shook his head roughly,Katara just sighed and looked at Natasha,"Do you know him?".

Natasha quirked and shook her head,"What?,I'm just his friend,not a sidekick",she then looked at the white-haired kid,"Get us outta here before you go all party crazy so I can kick ass!".

Naruto nodded as his grin grew wider,"I like it when you're like that,KAI!",he made a seal as he shouted and the earth went down,"Deal with the agents,I'll take care of my old...friend here",he said as he cracked his neck and waved a 'come on' too Ganju.

The kids broke lose and scattered around with the Dai Lee not wasting time as they jumped quickly giving case.

"Ganju...you're on!",Naruto said as he waved again at Ganju,his grin still widely on.

Ganju hesitated a bit and observed his opponents,"He has changed,last time he didn't seem too enjoy the killing,but now he's smiling...and I won't forget his eyes,I should enjoy this...if I survive",he then dashed at Naruto with a grunt.

Naruto just took a breath in,and then a breath out and cleared his mind as he easily dodged Ganju's punch,"Piece 'a cake".

"Sparky Sparky Boom Technique!".

The Dai Lee Agents just looked at the water tribe boy in confusion,wondering,"What the hell was that?".

Sokka then looked away,"Mehn I really need too learn those Ninjas stuff quick",he said as he brought out his sword and got a serious face,"Now..too business",he held the sword up and then smirked as he charged forward.

The Dai Lee Agent summoned up a sword leaving Sokka a bit stunned as he blocked the attack both now struggling for dominance.

Sokka kept his cool and got another serious face,"I don't remember seeing Dai Lee Agents using swords",he said as he flew back dragging as he landed.

The Dai Lee agent was also forced back as he just nodded,"The Dai Lee Agents are too expect anything",he said as he charged again,using the Earth too move faster.

Sokka just scoffed as he jumped over him and tried too slash him from the back,"Thank YOU Natasha".

The Dai Lee agent replied as an earth shot up from the ground too protect him,Sokka just rolled away and landed as he looked at the rock.

He noticed the rumbling and jumped up as another Piece of earth shot up from the ground and landed beside another house,"Damn,I should have attacked when I had the chance".

"You had no chance boy",the Agent said as he jumped down and clutched tighter onto his sword hoping on slashing Sokka from the aerial position.

Sokka gasped a bit as he rolled out of the way,the man landed with a pretty strong slash as pieces of Earth again rushed at Sokka,he took advantage of the pillars of both buildings and hid.

"Damn it,Damn it,Damn it!,don't be a coward Sokka",he thought as he suddenly smirked,"Oh yeah,I'm not a coward,thank you mother Nature".

The Dai Lee Agent looked around,"Pathetic,such weak people".

"Hey,not everyone is weak,and you're fighting a non-bender",Sokka said as he showed his face and held his sword towards the Agent.

The Agent just scoffed and also clutched his sword,"I'll call whoever I wanna call weak boy".

"Oh...really?,that does it!",Sokka said as he instantly appeared behind the man.

The man scoffed a bit as he took a knee,he grunted a bit as little blood dropped from his hand.

"such...such speed",he thought as he grunted more.

"I'll kill you,stop acting as if you're stronger than me".

Sokka just turned around and sheathed his sword as he looked down,"I never said I was...now stand upo and fight me",he said as he grabbed his sword,still keeping it in its sheath.

"I will put my all!",the poor agent said as he stood up and charged at Sokka,he tried too slash forward horizontally as he charged only for Sokka too easily dodge and removed his sword.

"You're done".

Natasha dodged another piece of rock too the side as it crashed into the house,"Hey,you're trynna destroy me...not the house!".

The Dai Lee Agent just responded by speeding with earth too her he tried too punch her immediately with the force,but she flipped side ways and landed on her hands,she rolled with her hands and spun as fire emerged,"FURY!".

She kept spinning as the Fire grew stronger and was looking like a large tornado,the Agent retreated as she stopped spinning,she appeared with a smirk on her face as the large tornado spun towards the Bender.

"Damn it",that was all he thought as he was engulfed by the large fire which kept burning about twenty seconds.

Natasha bounced a bit as her smirk grew larger,"Come on,you're an agent,I know that can't be all",she said as she took a stance.

The smoke with time cleared revealing a earth wall,which was pretty much very cracked,it totally fell as the agent showed his face.

"I knew you couldn't go down so easily",she said as the agent threw more pieces of rock towards her.

She easily dodged and flipped,"You know that can't touch me right?",she looked at the agent and realized he wasn't there,"Oh please,I know all of your tricks",she said as she jumped up and released a large fireball with her hand in the shape of a sword,"FURY:BEAST TECHNIQUE!".

It roared at the agent who sprung up from the ground,he looked up and noticed a large fire looking dragon coming at him?.

"DAMN it".

"I'm awesome".

Naruto easily blocked Ganju's sword attack with one hand as he glared at the man.

"What's happened boy?,no longer happy?",he said as he flew back,he noticed Naruto was still the same,always serious,but why did he appear happy when he was about too start?,why?.

Naruto didn't reply as he just immediately dashed too Ganju and was too strike,Ganju reacted quickly and placed his sword above him,Naruto appeared at the back again as Ganju reacted more slowly this time too the attack.

Naruto just disappeared again as he appeared back at where he was,"Pathetic,you still haven't improved,I was expecting a better fight old man",Naruto said as he clutched his sword,"I didn't even get too use any of my techniques,but I'll get over that and show you this".

Ganju sweat dropped and looked at a probably 15 years old kid,who was telling him all these,was he truly pathetic?,he had defeated him before,he recently had the chance but didn't kill him,this definitely sucked so that's why he was happy.

Naruto took another breath in as he looked at Ganju's eyes,"Suffer".

Ganju gasped,as his sword fell,"No,way...I should have".

Sokka and the Agent looked at each other,the Agent was now bleeding from his back but he still held his ground,which seemed too piss Sokka off since he wanted too end it quickly.

"You're fast,I'll give you that".

Sokka didn't make any move as he just glared at his opponent,he clutched his sword as he immediately clashed with the Agent again.

He retreated a bit and quickly went for another slash which was easily dodged It as he bet down,Sokka smirked and tried too kick him back up,but the man just used a piece of rock too hit him as he flipped back.

"Pathetic".

Sokka landed roughly as he felt pain all over his body,he ignored It and tried too stand up,No,he couldn't lose,this was his first real fight,he could just lose easily,he finally stood up and clutched his sword.

"Not gonna give up huh?",the Agent said as he dashed towards Sokka,Sokka just held his ground and took a breath in as he suddenly yelled.

The agent froze as he was about too strike,"I thought..you'd...you'd",he didn't finish his words as blood spilled up from just beneath his neck,"Not strike fully",he said as he landed with a thud on the ground.

Sokka just sighed as he appeared behind the man,"I didn't attack enough too kill you",he said as he walked away,"Next time..don't underestimate anyone..now",he said as he fell down.

"MY BODY!".

"So much power",the Agent thought as he emerged from the ground a little bit away from Natasha,his clothes were now shattered from the shoulder too wrist,he had barely dodged the dragon by immediately going in after he came out.

Natasha just giggled and ran with surprising speed at him,she flipped side ways with her legs spread out sa fire emerged and went at the bender.

He moved with the earth too the side,as Natasha already was there,she threw a punch at him,he managed too dodge it but wasn't expecting the kick with both legs that followed as he flew too the right.

Natasha didn't let him land as she formed hand seals,"LIGHTNING",she said as she pointed her hand towards the bender.

"FURY:BEAST TECHNIQUE".

The agent looked at where the roaring sound was coming from as he saw a large blue lightning dragon around him,he gasped as it suddenly hit him,electrifying him.

Natasha just giggled as he landed with a thud and smoke from his body,she walked over too him as he was moving around and groaning him,"You're lucky you're pathetic",she said with a smile as she walked off.

Sokka reached Naruto and saw Ganju looking down on his knee,he looked stressed out and wasn't moving,Sokka just moved too Naruto as he tapped him,"What happened?".

Naruto had a cold look on his face and just grunted,"Its a technique of mine,that puts the opponent in an Illusion".

Sokka could hear words,the villagers mumbling,"He defeated him with one move".

"He didn't even move".

"He just stared at him".

"Yo,we need too talk".

Naruto looked at his side and saw Natasha come on,"What's up?".

Natasha sighed as she got too the ground,she looked at the man as he knelt and didn't move,she just decided too ignore the man and looked at Naruto,she realized he looked more serious than ever and was facing the man,what was it between the two of them?.

"Naruto,do you mind explaining?".

Naruto didn't take his eyes off the man,he remembered how the pathetic idiot chased him down last time,how he easily brushed them all off.

"I'll explain when we get home,and we need too that fast,where's Aang and Katara?".

FLASHBACK

Naruto could be seen the from the back,his hair was a little bit longer,bushier and reached his neck,he was around his 13th age,he had a Forehead Protector on his head with the Konoha symbol,but it was marked,he wore totally black clothes which looked like an ANBU uniform as he stood on the roof.

The kid looked at his target as he entered the large house,he sighed and fell down.

Naruto landed silently as a Ninja would and rolled too the side of the house,there was a pretty long alleyway between the two houses.

he could see a group of men talking,they all wore black suits and were sitting on a large round table.

He overheard them,they were talking about eliminating the king,he brought two Explosive Tagged Kunais and grunted when he noticed someone behind him.

He bent just in time too dodge a rock and threw the Kunais into house,he quickly jumped and used both houses too the reach the top of the next house,he flew off without looking back,and then came the boom sound.

Naruto stopped and looked back too confirm as smoke rose up too the hair,he kept his emotionless face on,he'd been doing this for about a year,and now he was in the City of Ba Sing Se,his mission was too kill the group of Agents who were planning too overthrow the king,he didn't know his client,and nno one also knew about the group of agents.

What they simply thought was Ba Sing Se was under attack.

Naruto was about too walk away,not wanting too face anything that might happen,he was about too move when he felt his right leg being caught up by something.

He looked at his back and saw a man,he looked taller than him and wore a mask which covered his mouth.

The white-haired kid kept his face and just looked at the man's eyes,"Who are you?",Narutosaid with a cold voice.

"I am Ganju,I'm afraid I'm gonna have too take you in kid",The man now called Ganju said as he rushed towards Naruto,wondering why a kid just blew up a house.

Naruto didn't move,he patiently waited for the right time and when Ganju was near him,he activated his Sharingan and flipped backwards,landed and immediately charged lightning chakra into his hand and dashed right through Ganju.

He stopped,as his hand was now back too normal,he didn't want too kill anyone,other than his targets,and no he wouldn't,the kid proceeded too walk slowly again,leaving the pathetic man behind.

"Who...who are you?",he said wondering why a kid would be this strong and this cold,he held his tummy as he fell face flat,losing consciousness slowly.

"Uchiha Naruto".

Well there you have it.

As you can see,I'm revealing bits and bits of his past,and trying my best on the fanfic,and yes Aang and Katara...well...I don't really know about them for now,but I will do something on that,and I've made up my mind about the pairings.

I hope you all enjoyed it,so please review,and I've decided too work on about four more fanfics so I can keep on increasing in my writing,thanks too all that reviewed,I'll be working on :

Naruto/Bleach

Naruto/Devil May Cry

Devil May Cry

And other fanfics anyway,so please read and review,I'll update as fast as I can.

Thank You,

Nephillim.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here.**

**Sorry its been a while since I updated,school,then school and school,but now its finally over,so here is the next chapter of A Legend To Behold.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE.**

**"Life...really never goes how you want it too...you either lose your most precious ones...or something else happens,and when it does,you don't wanna lose anyone again".**

CHAPTER 3:KIDS LONG GONE

The white-haired man just walked around in a circle on the training field,remembering the days of team seven,he thought of the fun time they had,and how proficient they were in their missions.

He sighed at the thoughts,wishing he could bring them back,"I lost Sasuke...I lost Naruto...why didn't I lose the fucking banshee",that was flowed through the Jounin's mind,although the banshee was just because of her behavior,she had her ways of dealing with some enemy Ninjas sometimes.

Kakashi knew the pain the twins felt,the pain of losing someone very dear,very very dear,even Naruto forgot about Sakura after he first asked out,but she never forgot Sasuke,who acted less broody,she realized Naruto and Sasuke were really close,but Kakashi thought she knew they were twins.

"I bet she never figured out,dumb girl,I just wish those two never left",that was his wish,they felt like his sons he never had.

He just had too stop the thinking,but he still remembered in his mind,how close they all were,the techniques he taught them,how they mastered their Sharingan easily,how one was hated,and the other neglected,and then both felt excruciating pain,No,no,not physical,mental.

Kakashi just shrugged off the feeling,but this time even shaking your shoulders which would normally put off any feelings of reading an Icha Icha book wouldn't work.

His thoughts were temporarily forgotten when an ANBU member appeared behind him,he didn't talk,waiting for the special ops Ninja too deliver whatever message was meant for him this time.

"Hokage-Sama requests for you".

Kakashi just nodded and waved his hand,"Tell her I'll be there in about three minutes",he said with his trademark voice,the last time the Hokage called him was when they found the last trace of where Sasuke and Naruto were last sensed.

The ANBU just shook his head,knowing how late Kakashi was definitely gonna be,he just shook his head again and poofed away.

Kakashi lightened up at the thought of actually just seeing the two Uchihas,he knew he would have too battle them,scared at the thought of them defeating him,"They were...just brilliant,surpassing I and Sensei".

He just shrugged off again,and started too walk away,from two stones,with the names:

Naruto Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha

Carved into it,no,they weren't dead,so Kakashi thought,they were just missing,and would definitely miss home.

Or so he thought

Sakura Haruno got her last boot on,she was more taller now,and yes,she will have reasonably sized boobs.

She looked at the wall clock and quickly got outside,"Maybe today is the day we'd get closer too find out".

"KAKASHI!,I was expecting you here three minutes ago!".

Kakashi just had a fake smile on,visible from his eye,"My apologies Tsunade-Sama",he said trying too calm the booby Slug Princess.

"Apologies don't count here,you lucky I'm in a good mood".

Kakashi knew that was true,shed have tried too kick him seriously normally,but what was the good mood all about?.

"I'm here Reporting for duty Tsunade-Sama".

Kakashi and Tsunade both looked back,seeing the now kinda titted Sakura,Kakashi and Tsunade both smiled a bit,the young girl had improved a lot anyway,she had mastered some earth techniques and was now a proficient taijutsu Ninja.

"Good,Sakura's here",Tsunade said as she sighed a bit,"Its been over three years since we lost Sasuke and Naruto,and 10 years since we lost Minato Namikaze,and Kushina Uchiha,and I don't want their sons having some bad treatment anywhere,so we found the gate and we've managed too open it".

Kakashi and Sakura definitely felt their hearts lighten up,happy with the sudden news,finally,finally they could see the kids they cherish so much.

Tsunade just smiled,she had missed Naruto a lot,and knew he wouldn't be happy with Konoha in anyway whatsoever regarding what they did too him that night,speaking of that night,they all remembered clearly what happened.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi ran through the village,with his one good eye set on one place.

The Uchiha Residence.

He'd heard about an attacker in the village,and decided too go check it out,not really decided,was forced too.

He arrived at the Residence and saw dead bodies,with someone standing at the middle of it all,"No way,Naruto?".

END OF FLASHBACK

They'd all mistaken it day,they all got it mixed up,Kakashi wasn't confused though,he was ready too defend Naruto,but The Council Of Konoha were just damn bitches.

Tsunade nodded and brought out some documents,"You shall be setting tomorrow immediately,Sakura...I'm sorry but you are not going for the mission".

Sakura just ignored the feeling that suddenly devoured her when she heard that,but she thought as long as they bring both of them back home,then she was cool with it.

Kakashi nodded,"You said something about a second person?".

Tsunade smirked,"Yes,Uchiha Itachi shall be accompanying you".

Itachi walked gently through the bushes,he was wearing his black top with the Uchiha symbol at his back,and some grey pants,he had his ANBU sword on his back,sheathed.

"Wow,its been over three years since Naruto and Sasuke left",Itachi thought,he got kinda happy at the thought,knowing they'd have grown strong,and now he had the chance too see them again.

"I'll have too go and see Hokage-Sama now anyway",he was definitely happy,because of the team that were chosen too accompany him too the other world,only Kakashi and Tsunade knew what he had done that night,but he never knew about Naruto,no one did.

He just hoped Naruto was fine,the team he chose definitely didn't dislike any of the twins,and he was definitely happy for that,he just walked on,ready for the mission.

The beautiful booby blonde got out from her house in her purple clothes,she waved too her parents and got off,hoping too see the Hokage today,the tower wasn't too far and she started walk.

"Wow,its been years since I saw Naruto and Sasuke-Kun",she said,pretending too be happy,she liked both the twins,but didn't know who too choose,but she realized she liked Naruto more because of his white hair and...well...perfect abs.

She just giggled at the thought,and giggled more when she thought about him again.

"It'd be nice if I could at least see him again",she definitely missed the kid,and wished too see him again,with her wishing,coming nearly already.

But not everyone thought that.

Iruka sat down at the Ramen stand after eating two plates of Ramen.

"I bet Naruto would have eaten up too a hundred if he was here",he muttered silently,hoping no one would hear.

"Its been over three years since Naruto-kun left",the beautiful Teuchi said as she rested on her palms.

Iruka just sighed,not really caring whether she heard or not,he was actually a bit happy for the whitey,at least he didn't suffer anymore.

"Why did Naruto-Kun leave anyway?".

Iruka just sighed again,"I...can explain kid,you'll have too ask him yourself",he said as he stood up and pushed some money too the other side and walked away silently.

"I gotta say,I miss that hot whitey...argh I'm talking about him again",she said as she shook her head.

The red haired kid reached the gate of Konoha just in time,he had his same sand gourd at his back and his red uniform,he had a straw hat lifted it a bit too look at the Village,"Konoha no Sato".

"Who goes there",an ANBU member said from the tower near the gate.

Gaara just looked at the member with his emotionless look on his face,as he waved at the ANBU and started to walk into the village.

The ANBU recognized at his face and nodded back as The Kazekage entered Konoha,Gaara just looked around,as memories flashed back,mostly painful,and some good.

"Naruto...I knew your pain,but...its definitely greater than mine",he said silently as he walked in,he then generated his usual small smile as he thought of the mission he was here for,it was decided that the Kazekage couldn't go for the mission,all he could do was stay back and hope.

Gaara kept his smile on,"I hope I don't have too fight you Naruto,even though,I can't even fight you,I hope they find you first".

Tsunade sat on her table,she'd normally be thinking about her damned sake,but now all she thought about was the twins,she knew the pain they felt,but not completely.

She remembered the white-haired kid when he was young.

"Granny".

He always called,now she'd give a whole life supply of Sake too hear it once.

Wait,was she crazy?.

She changed her mood as Itachi entered,"Evening,Hokage-Sama".

"Itachi",she smiled as he appeared,he'd been one of the best Ninjas recently,but what she never knew was that he had a hand in the 'disappearance' of the twins,he had kept her company nowadays.

"Have the Shinobi arrived?".

Itachi nodded with a smile,"Gaara's heRe",he said as he met the Kazekage earlier and told him too meet him at the Hokage's office,"he said he'll be here".

"Good",the busty Hokage said as she nodded,"you are free to go Itachi".

Itachi bowed and walked out gently,"We all want too save the twins,we all love them".

Tsunade couldn't help herself as an image of Naruto appeared in her head,and a tear decould be seen dropping on her paperwork.

"Thank you...Itachi".

"So am I getting closer Kakashi-Sensei?",Ino said too Kakashi on the training field,Tsunade had suggested for some last training for the under-trained Ninja.

Ino specialized in Lightning and Water techniques,and had shown too be very good,she was also a good Taijutsu battler.

Kakashi nodded,"Good,now combine".

Ino puffed a bit and then formed some hand seals,"Water Style:water Dragon Technique!",Ino released a smaller version of the technique towards some trees and quickly started performing hand seals again.

"Lightning Style:Shockwave Technique".

She tapped the dragon with her hand,and a mighty "Whoosh" could be heard as the dragon spun and was engulfed in lightning and crashed into some trees with great force.

Kakashi's one seen eye widened a bit as he looked at the blonde,and smiled a bit under his mask,she had passed her Jounin in flying colors after a very tough match with Sakura.

Kakashi could definitely remember,both had become very good Kunoichi,surprisingly enough though,Kakashi wasn't really paying attention too her training.

He just sighed again as he dismissed the blonde,and walked home.

"Its gonna get really tough from now on".

"So you guys ready or not?",the white-haired Jounin said as he arrived at the Gate Of Konoha,he literally appeared on the top and sat down on it with a small bag strapped too his back,he was wearing his Jounin uniform,he just waved at the four beneath him.

Itachi didn't talk as he just kept his light smile,he had been waiting for about an hour for the white haired Ninja,and its not been only him,he was in his ANBU uniform and had his sword at his back,deciding too wear it for the last time,he'd brought some extra clothes along keeping them with a sealing technique.

"Kakashi,you're late...again".

Kakashi looked at the slug princess and gave a light smile,"Well...I don't really have any excuses but I guess that's what's expected from me right?".

Tsunade's face turned red as she yelled at the Ninja,"Kakashi,I swear if you're not down her I will kill you!".

Kakashi sweat dropped and immediately appeared behind the princess,"Here ma'am",he said as he scratched his hair.

"Good,now we all know what this two are going too do",Tsunade started as she looked at their faces,Itachi and Kakashi stepped out and stood beside her,she received a nod from Gaara and Yagura,the Fourth Mizukage.

"Now let's begin,Itachi and Kakashi,your S-Rank mission too bring Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha back,starts now,send the intel you gather or anything you see back too the Hokage Tower!,you're from now dismissed!".

"Please,Itachi Kakashi,bring them back"

Itachi and Kakashi both wanted too keep the ginger flowing and immediately nodded with a grunt as they started too speed away,knowing clearly their mission,but with different minds.

"I can't let Kakashi get them".

"I can't let anything stop me from getting them".

Itachi remembered everything,he was no enemy of Kakashi,no way he was,he just couldn't let Konoha get hold of the two,he was there when Sasuke left,but didn't hear from Naruto,only that he escaped prison.

Kakashi on the other side was strategizing,they'd have too split up when they reached that part of the world,he didn't really know anywhere there but that was the plan,but for now,they just have too reach the gate first.

The two Ninjas were getting closer too the border of the village,where the gateway was,and decided too rest a bit there,Kakashi opened the bag and brought two riceballs.

"Care for riceballs?",Kakashi said as he held one out for Itachi,the Uchiha just nodded and took the riceball as he ate,Kakashi turned around and began too eat.

"Is he trying too hide his face?",Itachi thought as he shook his head,"I still can't believe he was my captain".

"Itachi Nii-San,I got it this time!".

A younger Naruto yelled at Itachi,they were both wearing ANBU uniforms,he looked around 7 as he carried a large boar on his back and dropped it at the feet of Itachi,who was clearly stunned.

The boar was bleeding,and Kunais at some parts of its body,"You...hit all the pressure points",Itachi said as he scrubbed through Naruto's white hair,proud of the young Ninja.

"Hey,Hey,you don't have too be so loud,someone could hear us".

Sasuke arrived on the rock they were standing,quickly dismissing Naruto with his cool tone,"Sasuke,what's up?".

Itachi had agreed too take the two on a mission,after passing ANBU tests with great results,which made both Itachi and the clan proud of the twins,Sasuke just shook Naruto's hand as they talked,they'd been having fun,but Itachi knew the fighting side would come soon,and he'd vowed too protect them no matter what.

"Do you hear that?",Sasuke said as his face turned serious,he glanced at Naruto who also had the same look with Kunais already in his hands.

Itachi was proud once more again,just that more fear took over him this time,some Hidden Mist Ninjas then showed off from the surrounding forest,there was a plane field around the rock they were standing giving them time too plan out.

"Sasuke...Naruto,I need both of you too...".

He didn't finish his words when he looked at the back of the twins,they both had the Symbol at the back,with their black and white haired,"Itachi-Nii-san,we'll take care of this,at least we got the best training from you".

Itachi smiled again,"Take those two,I'll take the one at my back",he said in his cool tone getting a nod from both as they flew off.

"They definitely did receive the best training".

Itachi was stunned,it was like Kakashi was reading his mind,but he just remembered also,he was the one he reported his missions too then.

"When should we start moving?".

Itachi thought for a while as he took another bite of the riceballs.

"I'd say we should start going around Evening towards Night so we should get there tomorrow morning".

Itachi was once again with the twins,and they were in a location were there some large walls uprooting with the Uchiha Symbol,it looked really old as the grasses and trees grew over too it,the walls itself were already cracked by some sides and had different scars on them.

"Itachi-Nii-san,why are we here?".

Itachi gave his little brother a dear smile as he rubbed his bushy white hair,Sasuke on the other hand wasn't really interested in it,they had decided to tour the village after their first mission,he just sighed and waved too his brothers.

"I'll be back".

Itachi didn't let off his smile,at least Naruto was here to accompany him,"Naruto,this is the Uchiha Clan Gateway",he made some seals and hit his hand on the ground as a large golden gate sprung up.

Itachi opened his eyes immediately,the sky was getting dark and the start were awakening,he blinked some more times again as he noticed Kakashi on a Branch of the tree ontop him.

"Good thing you're awake".

"How many are there?",Itachi said as he started too stand up,he dusted some dust off him as he looked around,there were some Kiri Ninjas around,they'd been starting too get recent attacks on even Ninjas that weren't going too the Mist Village.

"Konoha Nins,get them!",cried one of the Ninjas,he had a white goatee and immediately charged at Kakashi,knowing very well who he was.

Itachi just sighed again,knowing he was clearly and definitely gonna fight this helpless Ninjas,by looking at them,they did look older than him,but he noticed their stance wasn't even good.

"What the hell are these Kiri Ninjas thinking nowadays".

"You know...going for Kakashi first was a very good option from whoever went too attack him,but you shouldn't underestimate me also".

Itachi said clearly with a dark voice,he clenched his fists,solemnly accepting that he'd need too seriously deal with the Ninjas now.

"So Itachi,can you tell me about the GateWay?".

Kakashi had been trying his best to set up a conversation,after he killed the three Ninjas,and since he wanted too know more about the clan,he decided to set that up.

Itachi took a deep silent breath,clearly ready to tell the story as they walked.

"Well,it was found by Uchiha Madara during his time,and then fully functioned during his time,it was kept secret until the village was formed,he usually traveled there,but once during his time...he brought back something bad".

Kakashi felt a ting in his body,he knew that name,and how scary it was,he had never met Uchiha Madara,but he knew very well who the person was,through the stories,and the Valley Of The End.

"He was eventually defeated by Hashirama Senju,who peacefully let the activities of the GateWay continue,solefully leaving it for the Uchiha",Itachi said with his cool tone,ending his story.

Kakashi just sighed,taking in all he just learnt,then decided too let it out little by little.

"So,anything you know about the other side?".

Itachi let a smile grow on his face,"Well,they are ver different from us,they have a very long history",he said,not wanting too lengthen the story anymore,

Kakashi just let out a smirk under his mask,he understood that Itachi didn't want the story too flow on,and just nodded as he noticed Itachi stopping,"What?,are we here?".

The white-haired Ninja carefully looked around,he didn't sense any chakra and wondered why the hell Itachi just stopped,or where they there yet?.

Itachi went on a knee and started forming some hand seals,he formed them quickly,but they were much,as he scribbed through them,the young Uchiha then started chanting some words under his breath,as the floor started too shake a bit.

Kakashi didn't move for some time,just watching his former ANBU teammate do whatever the hell he was doing,he felt the ground rumble,but still stood there as something totally different happene.

Large lava like fire sprouted up from the ground,they went about 8 feet into the air,with large walls following them,they came up also around the two Ninjas and formed a circle around them,Kakashi was expecting the...unexpected.

Itachi stopped and then formed a sign with one hand,and then seemingly thrust one finger,after that there was silence for a period of time,a weird period of time with Itachi just standing there with a finger outwards.

Then there were some "Cling" sounds,sounding like mechanical ones,and then a yellow golden gate started to form,with different bolts and screws beneath it before it was finally completed.

It was about 7 feet tall,and was a straight gate,it had some darker yellow linings on it,but the alternate thing on it was an Uchiha Symbol on it.

Kakashi walked towards Itachi,still wondering about the other world,and all what Itachi just told him about the Uchiha.

"So what else before we get going?".

Itachi took a Kunai from his pouch,spun it before it got into the palm of his hand,some little blood poured and he scattered it towards the feet of the gate.

Kakashi watched as he did this,feeling weird on the sacrifice of blood,he just kept his cool and pocketed his hands.

Itachi stopped pouring the blood and then sighed,waiting for the gate,he was done with his side,they waited for some seconds and then the sounds started again,but this time it was the gate opening.

"Its about time",Kakashi mumbled silently as he he followed Itachi immediately into the gate,with the same thought still hanging around in his head,"Get the twins back!".

And that's the end,next one will be another chapter on Sasuke,not much flashbacks but I undid the history of the Gate and some of the Uchiha,and I think that's good for a chapter,PC's acting weird so I can't make all this shii bold or Italic,my apologies.

So Kakashi and Itachi are headed to the Avatar's world,So Kakashi wants to rescue them,not really the same with Itachi though,see what happens next time!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Read...and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Tales Of Sasuke 2

"Sasuke-Kun".

"Sasuke-Kun".

"Sasuke-Kun!,you failed me".

The sweet voice kept ringing in his head,he tried to run away from it,but obviously he couldn't.

He still stubbornly tried anyway,but it only got worse.

"Sasuke-Kun,why are you not wearing pants,what happened to Naruto-kun?".

And then there was a large Sakura-like but more sorrowful scream.

"Sasuke-Kun!".

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes,and took a sigh as he realized he was sweating.

The nightmares were not new to him,and it kept on being the same thing every time,the stupid young stubborn self of him,reflecting,but now even though he has changed,he still felt a lot of pain.

"Bro,you okay?".

Sasuke just grunted and looked over to his favorite cousin,he still looked sleepy and was definitely sleepy due to his lazy Nature.

They've ventured quite far after two days,there's been some crazy obstacles,and crazy animals,but they were fine,and now they were near a little village with a water forest beside it.

Sasuke had been hearing news about a white-haired kid who had crazy talents and was an assassin for hire,he had only one guess on who the kid was.

Uchiha Naruto.

And he was gonna find out if it was him,he didn't know what he would do when he sees his brother,there would be bickering and painful stuffs to follow,but he just took his mind off it.

"I'm fine Hiroshi",Sasuke quickly replied the Ninja and looked at Azula's tent,she was the only one who had a tent among the group,which Hiroshi never seemed to like,until she blasted his butt out of it.

"Azula's fine prince Sasuke,now seriously this time,what's bothering you?".

Sasuke just shrugged and didn't take his eyes off the tent,it could still be around 7,so she couldn't have woken up,now it was time to talk to Hiroshi,he didn't want to,but he knew Hiroshi already knew what was happening.

"You do know I can read your mind,literally,Bro you don't have to worry...that much,I go through the same thing",Hiroshi said as he laid back now,"And I'm also not good at comforting people,I still feel sleepy,so later now".

Sasuke just smiled and chuckled a bit,it wasn't bad to have company sometimes,especially when you're on a very dangerous mission,and complicated one also.

"And you didn't fail her,I'm sure up there,she's happy looking at us,happy seeing us together,almost together".

"I'm sure Naruto would understand joining us,if he didn't change also,I miss that dude like crazy".

Sasuke still smiled,Naruto was his brother anyway,he was regretting what happened at the Valley of The End,but they were both angry,out of control.

"I wanna go take my bath before Azula wakes up,I'll be back soon,I should surely find somewhere around here".

"Sure,just don't forget to take your pants this time",Hiroshi said as he let out a little chuckle.

Sasuke just sweat dropped as he smiled again and walked away,which left Hiroshi creepy and thinking,"Why is he all happy today?,I should've at least fell a cut in a part of my body".

"Thank Kami that didn't happen".

FLASHBACK

A younger Sasuke stood on a statue in the Valley Of The End,he had a pained look on his face,and his eyes were red,with some tears coming out of it,his whole expression was of pain,he had his Black Uchiha top and black skinny pants,but his appearance differed from the Sasuke we all knew.

He had claws and his eye had a wolfy look,but its Mangeyko still showing with a straight eye in it,his true Nature.

"Sasuke!".

He quickly moved his face and looked at the opposing Statue and saw his junior twin brother there.

Naruto had a white shirt on and black skinny pants,there were blood stains on it but Naruto didn't mean to mind out as Sasuke screamed out him,with a much more pained,demonic voice.

"You!,what do you want again?!,don't you think we've suffered enough!,and yet you don't want to follow me".

"No Sasuke,its not like that,listen to...".

His words trailed off as Sasuke quickly replied him,"I am no longer listening to you,I'd rather listen to your bones crack!".

"Now that's just awkward,you wanna fight me Sasuke?".

"I want to kill you!".

"Kid,its not the real him talking,just take it easy on him,its the Yanadushi".

END OF FLASHBACK

Azula rubbed her eyes as she woke up and stretched,she'd started to change a lot after Sasuke and Hiroshi came into her life,they'd are her bodyguards,but were also like her brothers.

She'd been the wicked princess everyone knew,she still had that glee in her,Sasuke kept it up in a good way,while Hiroshi was like a little cocky brother.

She just yawned again and went out of her tent,hoping on seeing a sleeping Sasuke,the sun was already up and shining,which went straight down on Hiroshi's face.

She stood up and went to Hiroshi's side and smiled on top of him,"Wake up Sleepy head".

"Oh no,not another nightmare!".

The fire princess just chuckled a bit as Hiroshi opened his eyes and frowned,"Hey,you're blocking the sunshine!".

Azula then gave an evil smirk,"Oh,I could give you my own sunshine".

Hiroshi then completely blanked out,"No Ma'am,thank you",he stood up and smiled as he started to walk away.

"Where's Sasuke Hiroshi?".

Hiroshi looked over his shoulder and talked.

"He went for a bath".

He held his white-top over his shoulder as he walked out of the stream,his chest was left open and a bit wet as he walked away,with a lot on his mind as he tried to clear it away.

But it was like a river he could never swim through,he kept remembering how much fun it was with her,Naruto and Itachi,but no,he has changed,all that was in his mind was revenge.

"Don't you think you should put your clothes on,fan girls could be anywhere?",Azula said as he she walked on.

Sasuke just smirked as he looked at the Fire princess,he had his bad time of fan girls ever since he became a Fire Nation warrior,and she had her fair share of fan boys,a terrible,terrible share of fan boys.

"And there are also fan boys,I don't think you should bath alone without anyone watching?".

Azula was about to speak when another voice was heard stopping her.

"So you wanna see your royal ma'am naked?".

"Hm hm,princess,Hiroshi".

Hiroshi just scoffed at Azula and walked past her as he threw his hand over Sasuke's shoulder,"Or we could just turn our backs and guard her.

Hiroshi had a light smirk as he stood right beside Sasuke and didn't move a muscle as he chuckled.

"Hiroshi I swear if I have the chance later I will kill you".

"No you can't kill your bro Sasuke".

Azula just laughed evilly as she swam around in the stream.

"How long is it gonna take you to scrub your body Azula!?".

"The amount of time it takes for you too shut up".

"Oh not you didn't".

"Oh yes she did",Sasuke said as he chuckled lightly,"Oh shut up!".

Hiroshi laid peacefully in his bed and let out little shots from his yoyo,not much went through his mind since he didn't worry much about anything.

Except the thought of meeting Naruto,its been long since he'd seen his old chump.

He and Naruto never finished business,since the last time he saw Naruto was when the white-haired kid was about 6,they had a little brawl with Hiroshi ending up as the champ,but he only encouraged Naruto to train harder since he unlocked the Sharingan at the age of 5.

Naruto bounced back stronger,unlocking the Sharingan weeks after their skirmish,and they had a very long brawl,which resulted in both losing their Chakra to the brisk.

The result was both of them with their knee on the ground,like magnets they sweated and gasped heavily,Hiroshi had a serious face,while Naruto was smirking as he looked at his opponent.

Hiroshi didn't believe what happened after that was a shock to Hiroshi as Naruto appeared at his back and reached for his neck,telling it was over,since that time on they were pretty cool.

And there was a time they were both in a little(large) battle between some of Konoha's elite and Kirigakure.

He remembered clearly the Shinobi that appeared,they all knew about the demons inside the twins,Asuma was present,so were Kakashi and their elder brother Itachi and Guy,against over 50 Kiri Ninjas,the request on the twins and Hiroshi going to battle wasn't first accepted since they were only 8.

But after intelligent teamwork and proving themselves,they were promoted to Jounin and were stamped to go for the mission.

It was pretty tough,since they were all rescued by the timely intervention of the inner demons of the twins.

He was snapped out of his happy time when Azula came around and grabbed his yoyo with force.

"Hey,what am I supposed to do when you're talking?",he said with a frown as he folded his arms.

"You're supposed to listen Hiro!".

Azula turned a smile and held out a hand to pull the young Hiro up.

"I guess we're going now huh?,why do I have this weird feeling that we are heading for Ba Sing Se?".

There was total silence while Azula and an arriving Sasuke had a large sweat dropping from each of their shocked faces.

"How dumber can he get?".

"Hmm,Hiro,that's WHERE we are going too",Sasuke replied as he wrapped his bag around his back,"Now let's start going,Azula doesn't look like a princess,but she'll still be recognizable".

"What?,we are gonna carry you around on our necks while you sit in those thingies you carry royalty in?",Hiroshi said with a dumbfounded and dimwitted look as he scoffed and rolled away.

Azula smirked and was about to talk when there was a large and resounding sound.

"Don't even talk Azula!".

"Aw come on",Azula whined with a smirk as she threw it at Sasuke's cold face.

"No Azula,you're not riding on us",Sasuke said as he sealed the princess' tent.

"Aaww,come on Sasuke,why not?",Azula moaned as they started walking.

"Cause its too fucking hot,now let's walk",Sasuke said as he followed them.


	6. Chapter 6: Tales Of Naruto 2

Naruto heaved silent breaths as he clung to the wall,flattening his body to it,the Dai Lee agents quickly rushed pass them in the fading darkness.

"Are they gone?".

"Shhh!".

Naruto quickly gave Sokka his little reply,they had decided to go home quickly and unknown after the skirmish with Ganju and his agents,their where about was unknown until Sokka insisted on buying some meat.

He had a light white sleeveless top on and some black pants with bandages on his hand,the top leaving his muscles shown,Sokka had the same thing,only with some bandages tied to his leg.

Don't you dare shush me!",he said with a loud whisper as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto glared back,but he just smirked when Sokka's face started to look scared,"Em,Naruto,your back".

The white-haired kid took a quick glance and managed to side-step the incoming vertical slash,he made a back flip with his hand still on the ground and kicked the Agent back a bit.

Landing immediately he brought out his hand and charged Lightning in his hand,the bandages rolled off a bit as he said,"I'm ending this real quick",he charged at the Agent with incredible speed and thrust the Lightning Blade into his chest,leaving a long crater as he ran.

"Sokka,come on,we'll go through the rooftops!",Naruto said as he quickly made a hand-spring and jumped onto a nearby roof top,encouraging Sokka to come over with a taunt,he looked around and saw more Dai Lee's coming to their location,"Damn,it must have been the Raikiri".

Sokka had a blank face on,wondering how he was going to get on the rooftop now,he quickly thought and then lighted up while running to the house.

He threw his sword towards the wall of the house,grabbed hold of it while flipping upwards then removed it as he flew over the roof,landing with his back.

Naruto quickly stretched out his hand and pulled Sasuke up,"We have to be quick,you know how to jump roofs right?",Naruto asked with a stern voice,Sokka gave a feint nod,"I should be able to do that".

Naruto smirked and sped off with Sokka not to far from him,"You just keep running,I'll take care of any distractions".

"What distractions?,you killed the only guy!",Sokka said as they ran and jumped.

"Yes,but the light and sound gave us away".

"Oh crud".

"Go,I'll catch up with you",Naruto said as he stood and faced back,Sokka quickly waved and ran on,the white-haired kid stood there not moving as the Dai Lee agents landed on the roof.

"I really don't get why you guys won't leave me alone,I helped you,and this is what you pay me with?",Naruto said with a very serious look on his face.

"You idiot,you killed our beloved leader".

Naruto looked down and chuckled,"Because I have a good reason".

"Ha!",one of the agents said as he brought out the sword,"I'd like to hear that".

"Last time I went to your court,you guys didn't believe me,and trust me,I only killed them,I didn't hurt any other person,but I will leave a lot of hurt on you",he said as he started to walk towards them slowly.

"Liar!",they chorused as they ran towards him with sword charging.

The kid activated his Sharingan as the Agents came vertically to slice him,they sliced and realized the only hit the hard roof as a hand grabbed both their heads and hit it together.

One of them fell down and went off the roof while the other one just shook his head and grunted as he ran at him again,Naruto smirked and was about dodge when he noticed a rock coming sideways towards him.

He quickly improvised and jumped,he used his leg to kick and pull the agent's head as he jumped off him and flipped back letting the rock hit the man hard.

He landed and stood up immediately and took a stance as he looked at the agent lie unconsciously on the ground.

The other agent jumped off a limping rock as he landed with a strike,Naruto dodged with a powerful push as he jumped lightly but quickly and landed on a knee.

He noticed liquid dropping from his right shoulder,he smirked and stood up as he clapped.

"Wow,you managed to touch me,for that I'll leave you".

"Kid,you're changing".

"No,I'm not,I'm not a mission you know,besides I killed that guy with the Raikiri".

"Really?,now you wanna start lying to me,you only injured him fatally".

Naruto just shook his head and turned away.

"Because I'm young in the Dai Lee,doesn't mean you should underestimate me!",the agent said as he jumped towards Naruto ready to swing.

Naruto turned again and dashed forward as the kid landed,there was a pause as Naruto's wound on his shoulder went deeper with more blood splashing out.

The agent's hat on the other went off into two as his arm started bleeding,he had long black hair,"Wow,he's really fast".

Naruto started to sheath his sword,"Like I said you're good,so I'll leave you kid".

The young agent started to stand up,"Don't underestimate me!,I'm just as old as you",he said as he struggled with his arm.

Naruto fully sheathed his sword as he looked back and was surprised as the kid was rushing at him,he swung his sword horizontally to the left with Naruto smoothly dodging it to the left of his side.

"Woah,he has a lot of strength,this would be an interesting battle".

The kid got impatient as a white light of energy appeared around him and manifested,he made a loud shout and then it stopped,he went with lightning speed towards and Naruto and gave him a punch.

"What the hell!",Naruto thought as the punch and landed and sent him over some rooftops,he landed on a pillar,and almost immediately stood up as he pushed the rubbles off him,"What kinda power was that".

"I dunno about it,but whoever this kid is,he sure is strong".

"Yeah",Naruto said sarcastically,"I can see that".

"Think its time you showed him you ain't a pussy yourself".

"Huh?,why now?".

"Cause if ya don't,ya get killed...ya get?".

Naruto just nodded with a grunt as his familiar red chakra engulfed him and then disappeared,he noticed the kid flying towards him and didn't waste anytime as he boosted off into the air to meet him.

The kid produced a light sphere of 'light'. With his right hand as he charge,Naruto also made a Rasengan quickly as both of them clashed in the air with a mighty wind.

There was a rolling wind outside their clash and it grew bigger as they charged the last of their power into the fight,Naruto charged all the Chakra he gathered from the Kyuubi,leaving him a bit strained.

The agent flew back as Naruto landed with a thud,he was about to go unconscious when he heard a loud shout from inside him.

"Hey!,come on fox,can't I peacefully go unconscious?".

"And then get peacefully caught by the Dai Lee Agents?".

"Hmm,good point,I hope to see that kid later though",Naruto said as he stood up and started to speed away.

Naruto jumped onto th last roof as he looked at their house outside the estate,he realized the estate in lock down and a lot of soldiers and some agents outside it.

"Damn it"!

"There he is".

"More Damn it!".


End file.
